Angel Of Music
by Graf Kohlenklau
Summary: Cadence es secuestrada y torturada por un despiadado unicornio nocturno llamado Mefistófeles, que en el pasado estuvo perdidamente enamorado de ella pero que su corazon fue rechazado. Ahora, a convertido a la Princesa como esclava en su castillo como parte de su rencorosa venganza, pero no todo saldra segun lo planeado.
1. Wie? Was? entsetzen!

Capitulo 1

_Wie? Was? entsetzen!_

Una helada gota de agua resbalo por la suave mejilla de Cadence que lentamente se despertó entre medio de la densa oscuridad. El lugar en que ella se encontraba atrapada no era mas que un viejo calabozo subterráneo, plagada de ratas, insectos, cadáveres de antiguos prisioneros descomponiéndose, enfermedades contagiosas, excremento, orina, y el infaltable frió que era monarca de este lugar.

No sabia en donde se encontraba, si acaso era de día o de noche, o cuanto tiempo había transcurrido ya. Lo único que sabia, es que era prisionera con un destino incierto en las pesuñas de un unicornio, uno, que una vez se enamoro perdidamente de ella y que ahora tenia una sed insaciable de vengarse por lo que ella le hizo… o mas bien, lo que ella le obligo a hacer.

La Princesa ya había pasado por esto antes en las minas de cristales de Canterlot, cuando la Reina Chrysalis se hizo pasar por ella mientras manipulaba a su esposo antes y durante su boda real… pero esta situación era mucho distinto y peor. Casi todos los días, unos cinco ponis terrestres venían a su celda a maltratarla, sus rostros siempre estaban cubiertos por una capucha púrpura cónica con dos agujeros que era donde se encontraban sus brillantes ojos amarillos.

Las torturas que aquellos bastardos le aplicaban eran simples; la golpeaban entre todos cuando querían "ejercitar" sus músculos, o bien le arrojaban cubos con orina o heces por una rejilla que estaba en el techo justo encima de ella, mientras se reían a carcajadas burlándose de su desgracia. Al menos, agradecía que estos no se habían atrevido a violarla aun, pero lo peor no era esto, si no que no podía hacer nada de magia al tener unos pequeños cristales oscuros que estaban incrustados a lo largo de su cuerno y que abortaban toda energía mágica si intentaba siquiera hacer un pequeño hechizo.

Su alimentación diaria que recibía como prisionera no era de muy buena calidad, el almuerzo casi siempre era un pan mohoso echo con sustituto de harina y aserrín, acompañado de un vaso de metal lleno con agua cristalina, siendo lo único limpio que le servían sus guardianes. En cuanto a la cena, le arrojaban granos de choclo en el suelo que debía comer con humillación, usando su propia lengua para encontrarlos y comérselos antes de que llegaran las ratas é insectos que abundaban en su celda.

Desde su primer día de cautiverio, Cadence lloro durante largas horas, pero luego perdió las fuerzas incluso para eso. Lo único que le quedaba y que no se lo habían quebrantado aun, era la esperanza de que alguien la salvara de aquellos muros de piedra. En su mente, pensaba siempre en su querido esposo Shining Armor, en Twilight y sus amigas, en sus tías las Princesas Celestia y Luna, y en todos a los que ella apreciaba y les tenia un enorme cariño.

—Lo que tu sufres es solo una débil parte de lo que me hiciste sufrir… Y debes pagar…—sentencio una voz casi de ultratumba que repentinamente hablo en el calabozo.

Cadence nunca se imagino que aquel unicornio nocturno, ese dulce y tímido unicornio que había conocido cuando era la niñera de Twilight Sparkle, se hubiera convertido en un ser malvado y sin corazón. Reconocía que ella no supo manejar los sinceros sentimientos de su captor en el pasado cuando estaba enamorado de ella, y en parte, fue culpa suya que a pesar de todo lo que hizo el por salvar su vida tantas veces, le haya rechazado de una manera tan cruel que lo llevo directamente a consumirse entre la maldad y el odio. A veces, pensaba que no merecía ser portadora del amor por este grave error que solamente ella y su secuestrador conocia, pero lo echo estaba echo y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Repentinamente, sus orejas escucharon múltiples pasos acercándose hacia la puerta de hierro de su prisión que se abrió lentamente. Para Cadence, la hora de la tortura estaba por comenzar.

—¡Buenos días, Princesa! ¿Cómo ha dormido hoy? —decía con burla un pony terrestre mientras abría la puerta del calabozo. Cadence lo conocía por ser el jefe de aquel grupo, y también por ser el mas despreciable de todos ellos.

—La maldita tiene suerte de que "el" no nos de permiso de divertirnos con ella, ya que es muy preciosa. ¿No lo cree, jefe DeathSoul? —rió con malicia otro que estaba a su lado.

—Si, además que no es muy frecuente que tengamos prisioneras así de hermosas, aunque esta este sucia de orina y porquería. Por cierto, ¿no se siente cómoda, mi Princesa? ¿quiere que le… acomode su almohada? —el pony encapuchado de nombre DeathSoul, levanto su casco y golpeo a Cadence en el rostro, mientras sus compañeros que estaban detrás de el comenzaron a reírse rodeando a la unicornio alada.

—Princesa, ¿desea que le de su masaje diario?.

Uno de ellos usando sus patas traseras la pateo fuerte en el estomago haciendo que Cadence tosieran en el suelo gotas de sangre, mientras que otro de los guardias que hasta ahora no le había echo nada aun, saco una cadena y comenzó a ahorcarla acercándola hacia su jefe.

—Duele, ¿verdad? —pregunto DeathSoul sonriendo con burla—. Lo mejor es que nuestro Conde nos dio mas tiempo para jugar contigo, así que la vamos a pasar muy bien hoy, ¿no es así, muchachos?.

Todos se largaron a reír, pero en un descuido de su jefe, Cadence aprovecho de patearle fuerte en la cara con una de sus patas traseras, cayendo este hacia el suelo mientras ella aun seguía retorciéndose tratando de respirar.

—¿Esa perra te acaba de golpear? —pregunto uno de los encapuchados.

—¡Ramera asquerosa, vas a arrepentirte por hacer eso! —DeathSoul se levanto encolerizado y casi saliéndole espuma por su hocico, acercándose peligrosamente hacia Cadence—. ¡Llevémosla a la Cámara de Torturas!.

—¿La Cámara de Torturas?. Con todo respeto señor, el Conde Mefistófeles no nos autorizó…

—¡El Conde Mefistófeles me dejo a mi a cargo! —exclamo enfurecido DeathSoul—. Además, no creo que se interese en lo que hagamos con ella, ¿o si?.

Los cuatro ponis encapuchados se miraron los unos a los otros, hasta que uno de ellos tomo a Cadence por el cabello y la saco del calabozo arrastrándola bruscamente por los poco iluminados pasillos, mientras sus demás compañeros les seguían atrás. El camino se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de hierro oxidada, abriéndola apresuradamente y arrojando como una muñeca de trapo a Cadence por las escaleras que se golpeo en cada escalón de piedra hasta finalmente caer hacia el piso.

La Princesa abrió sus ojos después del dolor que sentía en todo su delicado cuerpo, mirando hacia sus alrededores y encontrándose con un mundo de pesadillas. Instrumentos de tortura tan famosos como la Doncella de Hierro, la Guillotina, la Rueda, la Silla de Interrogatorio, la Horquilla, la Santa Trinidad, el Garrote, el Taburete de Judas (que en este caso, era llamado el Taburete de Celestia), la Pera del Papa, las Botas Españolas, el Toro de Falaris, el Aplastacabezas… y un sin fin de prohibidas invenciones que esperaban a un nuevo visitante que esta vez, desgraciadamente, seria la Princesa Cadence.

—¡Rápido! ¡Atenla a la Garrucha! —ordeno el jefe de los verdugos.

Apresuradamente, amarraron las pesuñas delanteras de la Princesa hacia atrás, colgándola y subiéndola lentamente hacia arriba. Cadence no sabia que es lo que estaban tramando, pero cuando estuvo en una determinada altura, la soltaron bruscamente y luego la sujetaron fuertemente antes de que tocara el suelo. Aquel dolor producido en ese momento era mucho mayor que el originado por la subida, pero la valiente Princesa no grito, solo aguanto su sufrimiento como podía.

—Duele, ¿no? —dijo DeathSoul con una sonrisa, pero la Princesa solo lo miraba con desprecio mientras apretaba sus dientes—. Es muy curioso, la mayoría de los que pasan por la Garrucha suelen implorar a lagrimas misericordia, pero tu, tu parece que lo soportas muy bien… ¡elevadla otra vez!.

Los demás encapuchados obedecieron, repitiendo tres veces el proceso de tortura que se tomaron con profesionalismo su tiempo, mientras DeathSoul que se había quitado la capucha, se entretenía sentado en una silla bebiendo de una botella chicha de manzana. Desde la segunda caída, Cadence no lo pudo soportar mas, dando quejidos de dolor mientras juraba que sus brazos se les desprenderían de su cuerpo en cualquier momento si llegaban a una séptima caída.

—Jefe, creo que debería ser suficiente para ella —opino el pony encapuchado que era el que dirigía las caídas.

—Supongo que si, nadie llega a la quinta caída. Eres una hembra muy resistente… aunque no lo suficiente.

DeathSoul, aprovechándose que su importante prisionera estaba colgada de las pesuñas, se atrevió a besar a Cadence que no pudo evitar ocultar el asco y el disgusto en su rostro. Sentía como la asquerosa lengua del verdugo invadía su boca, pero su placer no duro mucho ya que la indignada Princesa se la mordió fuerte, retrocediendo este hacia atrás antes de que ella intentara cercenárselo.

—¡Maldita, eso me acaba de doler!. Vas a pagar por eso sintiendo mas dolor… y se como hacerte llorar a gritos —sonrió maliciosamente DeathSoul—. ¡Desátenla de la Garrucha y denle un pequeño "descanso" en la Silla de Interrogatorio!.

Los verdugos dejaron caer a Cadence hacia el suelo, desatando sus pesuñas y llevándola a rastras hacia una intimidante silla de hierro con afilados pinchos puntiagudos en el asiento, el espaldar, los brazos, y los descansos para las patas delanteras y los cascos. La portadora del amor se movía desesperada tratando de escapar, hasta que uno de ellos la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola media aturdida. Los verdugos aprovecharon su débil condición, sentándola contra el sillón y amarrando sus patas con anillas de hierro que venían instaladas en la silla para apretar su cuerpo contra las púas.

Cadence, en cuanto recupero la conciencia, sufría de una manera atroz sintiendo como aquellos pinchos atravesaban su carne fácilmente. Los malvados verdugos, disconformes con el sufrimiento que deseaban que fuese mas, le aplicaron sacudidas o golpes en sus patas delanteras y traseras, entre otras partes del cuerpo, clavándose mas profundo los filosos pinchos en su interior mientras alguien escuchaba arriba del calabozo "_Wie? Was? Entsetzen!_" de la Opera, Der Freischütz. Los gritos de dolor de Cadence eran desgarradores, cayendo de sus ojos cristalinas lagrimas que bajaban por sus suaves mejillas hasta caer.

—¿Quieres que el dolor se detenga? —pregunto en un murmullo DeathSoul.

—S-Si, p-por… f-f-favor —respondió débilmente Cadence entre lagrimas.

—Entonces, lo único que tienes que hacer, es decir "lo siento mucho, Mefistófeles". Dilo ahora, y te prometo que te sacaremos de la Silla de Interrogatorio —sonrió "con humildad" DeathSoul.

—L-lo... s-siento m-mucho… M-Mefistófeles —dijo en voz baja.

—Mas fuerte.

—Lo siento mucho, Mefistófeles…

—¡Mas fuerte! ¡que se oiga en todo el castillo! —insistía DeathSoul.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Mefistófeles! —exclamo Cadence.

—¡DIJE QUE MAS FUERTE! —DeathSoul golpeo con fuerza su muslo izquierdo, enterrándose profundamente los pinchos hasta llegar al hueso que le provoco un gran dolor a Cadence que grito a todo pulmón.

—¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, MEFISTÓFELES!.

La música de Opera se detuvo, abriéndose la puerta de hierro y bajando de las escaleras un misterioso unicornio de cuero gris oscuro, con crin blanco hacia la izquierda y negro hacia la derecha. Llevaba una mascara blanca que le cubría la mitad de su rostro derecho y la nariz; a excepción alrededor de su boca. Usaba una larga capa negra por fuera y rojo por dentro. Sus ojos que eran dorados como oro y de pupilas alargadas como gato, miraban con total frialdad a los verdugos, mientras el crin de su cabeza estaba peinado muy bien hacia atrás.

El jefe de los verdugos se puso rápidamente la capucha, saludando entre todos con sus brazos izquierdos en alto al elegante y siniestro unicornio que ni siquiera se inmuto en mirarlos hacia la cara.

—¡Conde Mefistófeles! —exclamo DeathSoul.

—Veo que ya esta echo, me has servido muy bien, DeathSoul. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —murmuro el fino Mefistófeles.

—¡Sus palabras me complacen, mi Conde! —contesto el líder de los verdugos sin bajar aun su brazo—. Me alegra poder servirle bien.

—En efecto, ahora que tu tarea se ha cumplido satisfactoriamente, tu siguiente y ultima tarea sera… morir —sentencio con una sonrisa el unicornio.

—¿Mi Conde?.

En eso, en un extraño é inexplicable hechizo, de la sombra de DeathSoul salio del suelo una larga estaca de hierro de seis metros de largo que empalo al desprevino verdugo que fue atravesado por el lomo, llegando la estaca casi hasta el techo donde DeathSoul estuvo colgado hasta morir. Luego de esto, el Conde se acerco hacia Cadence, levantándole su mentón y mirándola directamente hacia los ojos con una mueca en sus labios.

—Admiro tu valentía, Princesa Cadence. Se nota que eres muy superior a esas otras dos, Celestia y Luna —murmuro Mefistófeles mientras le acariciaba su mejilla izquierda con ternura a Cadence que se mantenía en silencio pero firme.

El unicornio se volteo y miro con frialdad a los demás cuatro verdugos que se pusieron temerosos por la mirada seria de su Conde. Creyeron que ahora que su trabajo fue terminado, los empalaría como a su jefe... pero para suerte de ellos, este se retiro en total calma.

—Sáquenla de la Silla de Interrogatorio y lleven a la Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza _hacia su habitación en donde los doctores la esperan —ordeno Mefistófeles mientras subía las escaleras—. Háganlo, antes que termine por empalarlos a Uds. también en menos de lo que cante un gallo, ¡AHORA!.

—¡Sus ordenes serán cumplidas, mi Conde! —exclamaron en coro los cuatro verdugos levantando sus brazos izquierdos en alto, esperando a que el Conde cerrara la puerta por fuera para poner rápidamente cascos a la obra.

Cadence no sabia lo que sucedía ahora, pero daba gracias de que sus torturas finalmente acabaron… por ahora. Los verdugos quitaron las anillas de hierro que sujetaban sus pezuñas y levantaron cuidadosamente su cuerpo de los filudos pinchos, aunque apresurados ya que vieron que la Princesa comenzaba a perder sangre.

Casi corriendo, llevaron a la Princesa cargándola hacia su habitación, pasando por largos pasillos y subiendo por unas escaleras, mientras la visión de Cadence comenzaba a tornarse nublosa.

—Me… fistófeles —murmuro Cadence, desmayándose inconcientemente apenas ingresaron a su habitación donde le esperaba el Conde y un grupo de seis médicos.

* * *

**Bueno, Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto. ¿Que les parecio?, quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Cadence ya que es una de mis favoritas de la serie, pero, en cuanto pense en este nuevo fic, simplemente no pude contenerme en tenerla como protagonista jejeje.  
**

**Ahora, para dejar datos a conocer:**

**1) _"Wi__e? Was? entsetzen!". _Es una pieza de la Opera Der Freischütz de Carl Maria von Weber.**

**2) El Garrucho. Es un metodo de tortura medieval que consiste en atar al prisionero de las muñecas o de los brazos, subirlo lo mas alto posible y dejarlo caer sujetandolo antes de que tocase el suelo. Si el preso no confesaba en la segunda estrapada, le colocaban un sobrepeso en los pies a fin de aumentar el dolor**

**3) Silla de Interrogatorio: Instrumento de tortura de la Santa Inquisicion, construido comunmente de hierro y cubierto de oxidados pinchos afilados. Pueden googlearlo si desean conocerlo por imagenes.**

**Esperare sus reviews con ansias, hasta pronto ^^.**


	2. Contrato de las Sombras

Capitulo 2

Contrato de las Sombras

Los ojos de Cadence finalmente se abrieron luego de un largo tiempo inconciente, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba ahora, pero lo que sabia es que estaba cubierta de suaves… ¿sabanas?. Se levanto de su cama desconcertada, ya que no estaba en su típico calabozo sucio, si no que en una habitación simple pero con ciertos lujos. El suelo estaba cubierto de tapices antiguos con artísticos dibujos medievales, habían algunos artículos de mueblería de menor tamaño, un pequeño estante con viejos libros, é incluso hasta una mesa de té echa puramente de cristal para dos ponis.

En las paredes habían colgados pinturas originales de hermosos paisajismos, también algunas mascaras de madera talladas de las antiguas tribus de zebras. Y en el techo de gran altura de su habitación, colgaba una gran lámpara encendida con forma de araña que estaba decorada con preciosos diamantes que, seguramente, podrían volver loca a Rarity. Toda la decoración, todos los lujos que eran de primera clase no llamaron la atención a Cadence, ya que tenia su mirada fija hacia un balcón que estaba a unos cuatro metros de su cama.

Las esperanzas de escapatoria aumentaron, pero luego se apagaron como una vela al notar que las puertas ligeras de hierro del balcón se encontraban cerradas con llave. Frustrada, golpeo las puertas con sus cascos delanteros, pero luego recordó...

—¡La entrada de la habitación! —exclamo Cadence.

Cadence galopo hacia la puerta y la abrió mirando de reojo precavida. Sin saber porque, Mefistófeles no había dejado guardias afuera custodiando. Salio bajando las escaleras de piedra de la torre en sumo silencio, hasta llegar frente de un largo y angosto pasillo que era iluminado por las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. La Princesa no sabia en que zona del castillo se encontraba, pero mientras galopaba doblando en otro de los largos pasillos, desafortunadamente fue vista por cinco ponis con capuchas púrpuras cónicas que la reconocieron inmediatamente.

—¡Miren! ¿no es esa la Princesa Cadence? —exclamo uno de ellos.

—Se parece mucho, ¿será ella? —vocifero otro con expresión pensativa.

—¡Idiotas, claro que es la Princesa! ¡tras ella!.

—¡Los soldados de Mefistófeles! ¡debo salir de aquí! —pensó alarmada Cadence.

La portadora del amor quiso abrir sus alas para escapar por aire… pero algo inesperado sucedió. Sus alas no respondieron a los deseos de la Princesa, y no tardo en darse cuenta que le habían acabado de cortar los tendones de sus alas. Mefistófeles había pensado muy en todas las precauciones antes de traerla hacia su castillo, por mas extremistas que fueran.

Escapo rápidamente de aquellos encapuchados mientras un horrible sonido de alarma; parecido al maullido de un gato, se oyó en todo los rincones del castillo. No había que ser un genio para saber que aquella alarma alerto a todos los súbditos de Mefistófeles que inmediatamente fueron en su persecución.

—¡Rápido, debe estar por aquí! —exclamo uno de los soldados.

—¡Registren ese pasillo! —exclamo un sargento.

—¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Hacia donde debo ir? —pensaba Cadence con una preocupación total, mientras sus oídos escuchaban múltiples galopes acercándose hacia su dirección.

En su ultima desesperación, ingreso en la primera puerta que vieron sus ojos, evadiendo afortunadamente a sus perseguidores que pasaron de largo galopando apresuradamente. Cadence se rió nerviosa, suspirando aliviada que los había perdido por completo, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, vio a cierto unicornio que era el que menos esperaba encontrarse.

—Muy buenos días, Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza _—saludo cordialmente Mefistófeles tras un enorme escritorio con dos pilas de papeles levitando alrededor de el.

Cadence sin tener la absoluta idea, se había metido en el despacho personal del Conde Mefistófeles. Tenia un gran espacio, con altos estantes llenos de grandes y angostos libros. Habían además, pinturas originales colgadas de los muros que mostraban viejas batallas, ejecuciones y torturas, canibalismo, entre otras artes tabú. Atrás del escritorio había un gran ventanal donde se veía perfectamente la luna llena que se veía hermosa esa misma noche, aunque no era un buen momento para contemplarla para Cadence, ya que estaba en muy serios problemas.

—¡Te tenemos! —exclamo un musculoso pony semental que llevaba una gorra Képi roja en su cabeza, poniendo sin mucho esfuerzo sus cascos encima de Cadence que se retorcía furiosa tratando de zafarse.

—Conde Mefistófeles, le dije "pongamos algunos guardias en la entrada de la habitación de la prisionera". Pero no, Ud. no quiso escucharme y apenas despertó… ¡casi se nos escapa! —reclamo histérico un joven unicornio de color gris oscuro, con crin negro, de ojos color rojos y de dientes puntiagudos, mientras que arriba de su cabeza llevaba también una característica gorra Képi roja con víscera negra. En su pecho llevaba funda púrpura donde traía un afilado cuchillo corvo.

—Ya lo dije y seguiré diciéndotelo, RedBlood. No será necesario, ya que apenas le explique de la situación en que ella se encuentra, abandonara esa idea de escapar de la realidad. Ahora, suelten a la Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza_ inmediatamente—ordeno Mefistófeles a lo que rápidamente obedecieron.

—¿S-Soltarla? ¡Deberíamos regresarla nuevamente al calabozo de donde venia! —exclamo RedBlood.

—¡Capitán RedBlood, cuide su tono de voz! —se levanto de su asiento indignado Mefistófeles—. ¡Recuerde con quien es el que esta hablando!.

—Mil disculpas, mi Conde —se inclino avergonzado RedBlood—. ¡Pero ella…!.

—Yo me encargo personalmente de eso, ahora retírense de mi despacho y cierren la puerta por fuera —ordeno el Conde.

—Como Ud. diga, estaremos afuera por si… ¡ahh olvídelo! —exclamo hartado RedBlood antes de irse.

Los súbditos del Conde finalmente se retiraron, dejando a Cadence aun en el suelo sin entender lo que acababa de suceder. Mefistófeles mágicamente encendió un tocadiscos que inicio tocando "Piano Trio In E Flat, Op 100" de Franz Schubert, mientras el siniestro unicornio se acercaba con dos copas de vino levitando hacia Cadence que ya estaba de pie.

—Le ruego que me disculpe por el mal trato que le dieron mi Guardia Fantasma. Como ellos son mis mejores comandos, habitualmente poco saben sobre la delicadeza con una hermosa Princesa como Ud. —rió divertido Mefistófeles mientras le entregaba levitando una de las copas—. ¿Hacemos un brindis?.

—¡Deja de comportarte cínicamente! ¡Maldito bastardo sin corazón! —exclamaba furiosa Cadence estrellando la copa hacia el suelo—. ¿Acaso no debo recordarte que fuiste tu el que ordeno a que me torturaran?.

—Ahh, si… ¿Qué ahí con eso? —pregunto como si nada Mefistófeles.

—¡E-Eres un monstruo insensible! Primero me secuestras, luego me torturas, ¿y ahora actúas como si nada ha pasado? —Cadence no pudo evitar romperse a llorar con su mirada hacia el piso, mientras el unicornio le miraba fríamente.

—Temo informarle, que tu "sufrimiento" físico ha acabado… al menos hasta el momento, aunque ahora comienza lo psicológico —sonrió siniestramente Mefistófeles, provocando que Cadence se estremeciera mirándole con miedo—. Así es, como veras, he planeado todo hasta el microscópico detalle. Empecemos por tu inútil esperanza de escape.

Mefistófeles tomo del brazo izquierdo a Cadence, trayéndola forzosamente hasta el ventanal donde se podían ver los imponentes dominios del Conde, pero no queria mostrarle esto, si no que a un extenso bosque de gigantescos sauces que señalo apuntando con su casco derecho.

—Al otro lado de los muros de mi ciudad, Târgoviste, se encuentran todas esas hectáreas de bosque que vez en los alrededores. Este bosque; que no se compara con el insignificante Bosque Everfree, esta infestada de las criaturas mas peligrosas del mundo, y aun si intentaras escapar por aire; que por tierra es igual de imposible, te apuesto a que no sobrevivirías ni 10 minutos en el "Bosque bajo la Sombra de la Noche". Y aun si lo lograras, ni siquiera tienes idea de donde se encuentra Equestria o el Imperio de Cristal…

—¿No pudieron haberle dado un nombre mas corto? —pregunto Cadence levantando una ceja.

—¿A que?.

—Al bosque —aclaro Cadence.

—Era el mas adecuado que pude encontrar…—respondió frunciendo el ceño Mefistófeles—. Ahora, mi querida Princesa Cadence. Ya que te explique sobre lo patético que es escapar de tu triste realidad… ahora iremos a lo que tengo planeado hacer contigo.

Tomando por sorpresa a la Princesa, el cruel Mefistófeles la empujo hacia el suelo, poniéndose encima de su cuerpo para evitar que intentara levantarse. Cadence no podía defenderse con magia ni tampoco con su propia fuerza ya que el Conde la tenia inmovilizada por completo. Los cascos del oscuro unicornio acariciaban los flancos de Cadence, mientras con su lengua lamía una de sus orejas.

—Realmente eres muy exquisita, en verdad ese idiota Shining Armor si que se saco la lotería contigo —rió pervertidamente Mefistófeles, pero en un descuido suyo, la Princesa aprovecho de darle un fuerte codazo en su estomago que le saco un quejido de dolor—¡Aghh! ¡Pero qué…?.

—¡No dejare que salgas con la tuya tan fácilmente!.

Cadence se puso encima de el, poniendo sus cascos en el cuello de Mefistófeles con las intenciones de ahorcarlo hasta la muerte. El cuerno del Conde fue rodeado por un aura rojo escarlata, mientras que de su boca, murmuraba palabras en lengua muerta que desconcertó a la Princesa. Al finalizar con la ultima frase, el exterior del cuerpo de Cadence comenzó a sudar incontrolablemente, póstumamente, la explicación a esto era que la sangre de la unicornio alada estaba aumentando de temperatura hasta llegar a casi hervir.

—Estupida, solo has empeorado mas tu situación —dijo Mefistófeles mientras se levantaba del piso—.¿Quieres que me detenga?.

—S-Si… P-P-Por f-favor —respondió apenas Cadence, llorando ardientes lagrimas de sangre que le quemaban en sus mejillas como agua caliente.

—Esta bien, pero prométeme que me obedecerás en todo lo que te diga, servicial y con sumo respeto, y que te dirigirás a mi como tu amo, o juro que aplicare torturas peores que esta —advirtió Mefistófeles que miraba con suma indiferencia el sufrimiento de la Princesa.

—L-Lo… haré, p-pero ya para.

—Solo unos momentos… —Mefistófeles hizo aparecer un viejo pergamino que no se trataba mas que un contrato escrito personalmente por el—. Primero quiero que firmes esto.

—¿Q-Qué… es… eso? —pregunto Cadence entre quejidos de dolor.

—Solo fírmalo si quieres que el sufrimiento se detenga —el siniestro conde hizo aparecer un frasco con sangre de dragón y una gran pluma que pertenecía nada mas ni nada menos que de las alas de Nightmare Moon—. La decisión es tuya.

La Princesa, sin siquiera leer el contrato por el indescriptible dolor que estaba siendo azotada, tomo con sus dientes la pluma con la punta cubierta de sangre , hasta que finalmente… firmo. Mefistófeles sonrió victoriosamente, y luego de revisar minuciosamente la firma personal de Cadence, guardo con mucho cuidado el contrato en el interior de su capa.

—Un gusto haber celebrado este contrato con Ud. —dijo Mefistófeles haciendo una reverencia.

—A-Ahora… c-cumple con t-tu p-parte.

Cadence estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, pero el unicornio oscuro detuvo el hechizo a tiempo, dejando a la Princesa agonizando en el suelo. Mefistófeles hizo aparecer un vaso con una rara sustancia morada que se lo dio en los labios a Cadence, que bebió muy sedienta el liquido por el efecto secundario de la maldición.

—Bebe despacio —murmuro el Conde hasta ver que se lo había bebido sin dejar una sola gota.

El cuerpo de Cadence comenzó a enfriarse hasta llegar a la temperatura normal, las cicatrices que le dejo la Silla de Interrogatorio durante la tortura se desvanecieron por completo; incluso hasta se regeneraron los tendones de sus alas, volviéndolas activas nuevamente al cuerpo de la Princesa. La portadora del elemento del amor llego a sentirse como nueva, quien pestaño mirando extrañada a Mefistófeles.

—¿Qué fue lo que me diste de beber? —pregunto Cadence.

—Una poción medicinal, difícil de preparar ya que sus ingredientes están esparcidas en diferentes partes del mundo —explico Mefistófeles—. Espero que no olvides esta lección, ya que esto me duele mas a mi que a ti.

—Desearía poder creer eso —contesto Cadence levantándose del piso hasta quedar de frente cara a cara con su nuevo "amo"—. Ahora que pase de una prisionera a una simple esclava tuya… ¿Qué sigue ahora?.

—Por ahora, no lo se. Dejare que descanses por unas par de horas ya que debes estar muy agotada, así que te dejare tranquila por unos momentos —Mefistófeles camino hacia su escritorio, sentándose nuevamente en su asiento mientras ordenaba sus pilas de papeles levitándolos—. ¡RedBlood, ven inmediatamente!.

El joven unicornio de la Képi roja entro apresuradamente al despacho, haciendo un saludo militar a Mefistófeles que leía concentrado un importante documento.

—Capitán RedBlood, ¿podrías escoltar a la prisionera hacia su habitación?. Ella ya ha comprendido su situación y ha desistido en la idea de la escapatoria.

—Muy bien, pero si pasa algo no será culpa mía —el unicornio se llevo a Cadence hacia la salida, pero esta volteo hacia el Conde.

—No creas que me tendrás aquí por siempre, aun no he dicho que he desistido de la idea, y no obedeceré tus ordenes ciegamente como tu te lo esperas —reitero Cadence con una sonrisa confiada de si misma.

—¿A si?, déjame que te muestre el contrato que firmaste —Mefistófeles hizo tele transportar el pergamino abierto, levitando en frente de Cadence que leyó cada palabra con suma atención.

_Contrato de las Sombras_

_Yo, Cadence, bajo mi propio consentimiento personal y con Nightmare Moon como mi mas divino testigo. Con plena libertad declaro que renuncio el cargo de Princesa que me otorgo con suma confianza, la Princesa Celestia. Y acepto servir a las ordenes de Mefistófeles, Conde de __Târgoviste, como su mas fiel y obediente esclava personal._

_En caso de que no se cumpla con el contrato, y si el dueño de este decide finalizarlo por si mismo. Juro que enfrentare con valentía mi muerte súbita apenas se destruya este documento, y condeno a Twilight Sparkle, hija de Twilight Velvet y de Night Light, a sufrir las mayores calamidades que ningún pony haya sufrido durante el resto de su vida, sea inmortal o no._

_Con mi firma, demuestro que acepto los términos acordados en este contrato, y que esta en mi decisión cumplir hasta que el documento sea anulado, o sufrir las consecuencias señaladas._

_Firmado: Mi Amore Cadenza _

Cadence en cuanto termino de leer el escrito se quedo atónita, mientras el contrato volvía a tele transportarse hacia la capa del siniestro unicornio. ¿Acaso esto era una broma cruel?, no, ella conocía muy bien a Mefistófeles y muy pocas veces bromeaba. En verdad ella había firmado un Contrato de las Sombras que estaban prohibidas en casi todas las escuelas de magia de todo el mundo, pero que eran frecuentemente utilizadas especialmente por hechiceros de magia negra, como Mefistófeles.

—¿Jamás pensaste que las cosas sucedieran así? —rió Mefistófeles, tele transportándose hacia ella y atreviéndose a acariciar su mejilla izquierda con su pezuña—. Como ya lo has leído, si no cumples con tu deber y te mueres apenas destruya el contrato, Twilight Sparkle sufrirá como ninguno ha sufrido jamás… y se que la quieres mucho como para que eso pase, ¿verdad?.

—¡Eres asqueroso! —exclamo furiosa Cadence, lanzando un escupo en la cara al Conde que se mantuvo calmado mientras sonreía.

—Tienes suerte que mi paciencia contigo sea como la de un monje, porque de lo contrario, te hubiese puesto en un Cepo en la plaza publica de la ciudad para que fueras violada por todos mis súbditos una, y otra, y otra vez —Mefistófeles saco un pañuelo de seda blanco y se limpio su rostro—. Sácala de aquí, RedBlood.

—Así será, Conde. ¡Andando! —RedBlood se llevo forzadamente a Cadence, pero antes de que este cerrara la puerta, Mefistófeles exclamo:

—En Equestria y en el Imperio de Cristal tal vez hayas sido una importante Princesa, pero después de este contrato, no tienes pasado, presente, ni futuro… bueno, tu futuro si, ya que ahora me pertenece. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Cadence.

RedBlood escolto la Princesa hasta su habitación donde la dejo sola, sin guardias custodiando la entrada como Mefistófeles lo había ordenado. Cadence se dirigió al enorme baño de su habitación para lavarse, dejando que el agua caliente la relajara hasta casi quedarse dormida. Con una esponja se enjabono en todo su cuerpo escultural, enjabonándose también su hermoso crin que llevaba muchos días sucio y desordenado. Su aseo demoro una hora completa, saliendo del baño completamente limpia y perfumada ya que encontró unas colonias que supuestamente su captor había dejado intencionalmente.

Se tiro hacia la cama sin espera, pensando con angustia el enorme embrollo que Mefistófeles la había arrastrado, trataba de no llorar, pero ni siquiera pudo evitarlo. Lloro por unos largos minutos, desahogándose hasta que el cansancio la dejo profundamente dormida. Su nueva vida de esclavitud apenas comenzaba…

* * *

**Bien, ¿que les parecio? jeje. Me he demorado un poco ya que debo escribir dos fics al mismo tiempo (este, junto con otro), mas atender mis deberes del instituto. Pero, prometo que el tercero sera normal (es decir, no tan cortos como este xD).**

**Ahora, para dejar algunas curiosidades:**

**Mefistófeles: Le he puesto este nombre, no por el Inferno (o El Infierno de Dante), si no que por la Opera _Mefistofele_ de Arrigo Boito, que es una de mis favoritas aunque solo tenga algunas piezas de esta gran obra.**

**Cepo: Instrumento de tortura medieval, en el que la víctima quedaba inmovilizada de pies, cabeza y manos. Cuando se trataba de un castigo, el cepo se encontraba generalmente en la plaza del pueblo, para exponer al acusado, servir de escarnio y someterlo a todo tipo de vejaciones, como el ser golpeado, escupido, insultado, etc.  
**

**Espero sus reviews, ¡Auf Wiedersehen! ^^**


	3. Memorias del Pasado

Capitulo 3

Memorias del Pasado

En el Salón Real del Palacio de Canterlot, donde gobernaba la hermosa Monarca del Sol. La alicorn, Celestia, se encontraba sentada en su habitual trono con una expresión pensativa y seria en su bello rostro, mientras que escuchaba atentamente a un unicornio de armadura de la Guardia Real, de cuero verde agua, crin azul y ojos color zafiro.

—Desde el secuestro de la Princesa Cadence; que fue hace tres meses atrás, hemos recavado cierta información que podría ser de ayuda en encontrar el paradero exacto de su majestad cautiva… y también, tener conocimiento a que nos estamos enfrentando —dijo el unicornio mientras levitaba un pergamino desenrollado.

—Repórteme lo que tenga, Capitán Soul —ordeno Celestia sin apuros.

—Ahora mismo, su majestad —Soul se aclaro un poco la garganta para dar su reporte verbalmente—. Hasta ahora, tenemos una limitada información sobre Mefistófeles. Lo único que sabemos de el por rumores, es que se hizo Conde por un golpe de estado. Se asocio desde muy temprana edad a una sociedad secreta terrorista llamada, ECLIPSE. Se le culpa de varios crímenes de guerra cometidos en distintos pueblos indefensos que el y sus secuaces atacaron, y tambien…

—Perdóneme, Capitán Soul. ¿Pero no encontraron una relación entre Mefistófeles y Cadence? —interrumpió Celestia con curiosidad.

—No hemos encontrado ninguna, Princesa —contesto Soul—. Pero si hallamos un registro que comprueba que Mefistófeles estuvo aquí en Canterlot, en el tiempo en que la Princesa de cristal era niñera de la estudiante de su majestad, Twilight Sparkle.

—Creo que allí debió haberla conocido, así como Cadence a el —murmuro Celestia mientras en su mente trataba de encontrar respuestas—. Soul, ¿Qué razón crees que Mefistófeles tenga que lo haya tentado a secuestrar a Cadence?, hasta ahora, el no ha pedido ninguna recompensa o trueque.

—Debe haber un asunto personal entre ellos dos, Princesa. Pero, quiero evitar pensar que Mefistófeles tenga razones mas siniestras con la Princesa Cadence —dijo el Capitán.

—Igual que yo —Celestia suspiro mirando hacia una de las largas y grandes vitrinas de la sala donde se podía apreciar el hermoso cielo azul que los pegasos habían despejado en la mañana—. Soul, prométeme que la encontraras y la traerás de vuelta, sana y salva.

—Se lo prometo con mi propia vida, Princesa —contesto Soul, inclinándose respetuosamente y enrollando su pergamino para luego retirarse del salón.

Soul no era el único que tenia la complicada tarea de hallar y rescatar a Cadence, Equestria trabajaba en conjunto con el Imperio de Cristal que querían recuperar costara lo que costara a su Princesa de Cristal, y también estaban las mane six; en especial, Twilight Sparkle, que buscaban cualquier migaja que los pudiera llevar a la cautiva Princesa.

OoOoO

Volviendo a Târgoviste, en la torre mas alta del castillo gótico de Mefistófeles. Cadence dormía placidamente en su cama, después de haber trabajado durante cinco noches completas en los campos de uvas de la ciudad. Tenia calambres por montones en todo su cuerpo; especialmente en su lomo, ya que jamás había echo trabajos físicos tan pesados en su vida como el Conde se lo ordenaba, ¿para que?, si desde que nació tenia servidumbre y ella era una Princesa, por lo que se encontraba en la escala mas alta de la sociedad, pero por debajo de Celestia y Luna.

—¡Hora de levantarse! —exclamo RedBlood que entro a su habitación sin su permiso como siempre, golpeando una enorme olla de acero con un cucharón que levitaban mágicamente, mientras que detrás suyo le acompañaban dos fuertes unicornios nocturnos; que al igual que el, andaban con Képis rojas en sus cabezas y armados con afilados cuchillos corvos.

—¿Acaso vas a hacer eso todas las mañanas? —pregunto Cadence quejándose por el ruido mientras se levantaba y le echaba una mirada a su reloj de pared—. ¿Las 00:15 de la mañana? ¡Pero si aun es temprano!.

—El Conde Mefistófeles requiere de su presencia inmediatamente en los jardines del castillo —aviso RedBlood con seriedad.

—Comprendo… ¿pueden esperarme por unos momentos?. Necesito ir al tocador primero —aviso educadamente Cadence, pero el unicornio oscuro se le puso enfrente suyo.

—¿Qué parte de "ahora mismo" no acabas de comprender? —pregunto secamente RedBlood tomándola de una de sus patas delanteras bruscamente—. ¡Vamos ahora!.

Cadence fue sacada de la habitación a sacudidas, siendo escoltada nuevamente por los matones de Mefistófeles a pasos rápidos y apresurados. Bajaron las espirales y viejas escaleras de la torre hasta llegar al angosto pasillo iluminado por las antorchas, donde casualmente se encontraron en el camino con una joven pony terrestre de cuero blanco y de crin rojo oscuro que se inclino ante el Capitán de la Guardia Fantasma después de haber chocado accidentalmente con su pecho. Cadence miro a la pony que llevaba unas medias de tela café en sus patas, y también un bonito pañuelo naranjo que llevaba amarrado alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Qué haces tu aquí? —pregunto RedBlood indiferente.

—B-Buenas noches, Capitán RedBlood. —saludo tímidamente la pony terrestre con voz nerviosa—. Mi amo Mefistófeles me envió para revisar si todo estaba bien.

—¿A que te refieres con eso?.

—Para la entrega de la bolsa robada —contesto la pony.

—Ahh, eso. Esta en buenos cascos, además que ahora mismo vamos hacia allá a entregárselo —informo RedBlood.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces creo será mejor que yo me vaya… Que tenga noche buena, Capitán.

La pony terrestre de las medias cafés se retiro del lugar, sin darse cuenta que Cadence la veía con una corazonada en su interior que parecía que la había visto en alguna parte. Los cuatro continuaron su camino, pasando por largos pasillos hasta que finalmente llegaron a los jardines, donde los demás guardias se retiraron por ordenes de su Capitán, dejando que RedBlood y la Princesa siguieran con su camino.

Los dos se internaron en los jardines privados, pudiéndose apreciar gracias a la luz de la luna las enormes plantas carnívoras de todas las clases y tamaños. Algunas plantas color azul con el famoso veneno de la broma que una vez tuvieron que lidiar las Mane Six con sus efectos. También flores especiales llamadas "Deseo del Corazón" plantadas en unos maceteros, las mismas que le provocaron la viruela Cutie a la pequeña Applebloom, entre otras plantas raras que Mefistófeles coleccionaba.

Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar especial que estaba cubierta de un campo de hermosas rosas con un color azul zafiro. Mientras que al centro, se encontraba sentado en un trono gótico el Conde Mefistófeles, escuchando desde un tocadiscos "Kommt ein schlanker!" de la opera Der Freischütz, y comiendo de un racimo de uvas que sus honrados campesinos le habían enviado como parte de lo mejor de la cosecha que habían obtenido en el año. A sus espaldas, habían cuatro largas estacas de hierro enterradas en el suelo, con cuatro ponis nocturnos que estaban empalados en lo alto de ellas con sus intestinos colgando de sus estómagos abiertos. Cadence se horrorizo; no solo al ver esta escena que dejaría vomitando a cualquiera con débil estomago, si no que entre los empalados había dos pequeñas potrillas, junto con una yegua adulta que parecía ser la madre.

—¡Por fin llegas, RedBlood! —exclamo Mefistófeles mientras llevaba una uva a su boca—. ¿Y la bolsa que te pedí que me trajeras?.

—Aquí esta, mi Conde —RedBlood saco de su gorra Képi una bolsita café con monedas que levito hacia Mefistófeles, pero este lo rechazo.

—Dáselo a Cadence, ella hará la entrega.

—¿Yo? —Cadence recibió la bolsita con monedas mientras pensaba confundida—. ¿A que entrega se refiere?.

—Ahora retirare, RedBlood. Me serás mas útil inspeccionando el almuerzo de hoy… pero primero, deja pasar al comerciante.

RedBlood hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse, dejando solos a Mefistófeles y Cadence en este singular jardín. El Conde espero pacientemente en su trono mientras la Princesa estaba detrás de el, sosteniendo la bolsa con su boca.

Finalmente apareció un viejo pegaso nocturno, con la mirada de cansancio por la edad, que casi se llevo un ataque al corazón al ver la escena de los empalados. Se acerco temerosamente hasta detenerse frente al trono gótico, inclinándose hasta que Mefistófeles tomo la palabra:

—Comerciante, ayer te presentaste en mi castillo para denunciar el robo de una bolsa de darkbits, y te pedí que volvieras al día siguiente, ¿no es así?.

—A-Así es, mi Conde —dijo el viejo pegaso con voz temblorosa.

—Bien, tengo el placer de informarle… que el ladrón y todos los miembros de su familia, han sido descubiertos y castigados con el empalamiento que están a mis espaldas… ¿Es esta la bolsa usurpada? —Mefistófeles hizo una seña para que Cadence se lo entregara mientras esperaba pacientemente la confirmación.

—S-Si, es esta —confirmo el comerciante.

—Cuente las monedas de la bolsa para comprobar si falta alguna —ordeno el Conde.

El asustado comerciante puso en su casco las monedas que eran echas de platino y las contó cuidadosamente hasta que musito finalmente:

—Sobran dos.

Mefistófeles sonrió complacido y le contesto:

—Que Nightmare Moon bendiga tu viaje Comerciante, tu honradez te ha salvado. Si hubieras intentado quedártelas, habría ordenado que tu destino fuese mucho peor que el de tu ladrón.

El mercader le devolvió las monedas sobrantes, inclinándose con muchas ovaciones de agradecimiento al Conde para luego desaparecer del jardín. Mefistófeles se levanto de su trono finalmente, estirándose para luego mirar a Cadence que no comprendía el escalofriante sentido de justicia que poseía el nocturno unicornio.

—Tu, sígueme.

Mefistófeles y Cadence salieron del jardín juntos, caminando por los pasillos del castillo mientras los guardias y sirvientes se inclinaban con respeto apenas veían a su gobernante pasar. En los siete días que Cadence llevaba como esclava de Mefistófeles, había aprendido mucho acerca de su reino que para los mapas del mundo, se encontraba invisible por el enorme amazonas que lo rodeaba.

Târgoviste era una ciudad que era habitada solamente por ponis nocturnos que ocupaban trabajos muy similares a los que tenia Equestria; la mayoría de los ponis terrestres se dedicaban a trabajar en la agricultura; los pegasos tenían la tarea de controlar el clima en la noche y cubrir con nubes espesas el día para no dar paso a la luz solar; los unicornios manejaban su magia negra para múltiples funciones, aunque la mayoría pertenece o era reservista del Ejercito o la Guardia Fantasma.

Las edificaciones de la ciudad tenían un raro estilo gótico artístico, desde el castillo del Conde, hasta las casas de los habitantes. Su moneda local eran los darkbits, monedas de platino muy diferentes a otras monedas que circulaban en el mundo. Sus principales exportaciones eran las uvas, aunque solamente comerciaban y tenían relaciones con una única ciudad habitado también de ponis nocturnos llamado Mnajdra, para no ser descubiertos por sus enemigos; principalmente de Equestria.

Finalmente, Mefistófeles se detuvo frente a una puerta de hierro que abrió con su magia sin la necesitad de esfuerzo físico, ingresando hacia una gran biblioteca con enormes y altos estantes, llenos de toda clase de libros que uno pudiera encontrar. Cadence quedo asombrada apenas entro por el tamaño de la biblioteca, aunque no superaba al que poseía el Imperio de Cristal, pero si en información que ni el imperio mencionado, ni Equestria, tenían por ser desconocidos u prohibidos.

—Esta es mi biblioteca, aquí puedes encontrar toda clase de información que han sido llamados por la ignorancia y estupidez del mundo como: "endemoniadas" —dijo con molestia Mefistófeles—. Vas a tener que ordenar estos libros por orden de alfabeto y categoría cuidadosamente, y también tendrás que limpiar el lugar, ya que no se ha hecho mantenimientos a la biblioteca desde hace diez años atrás.

—¿T-Todo esto? —pregunto Cadence mirando agotadoramente los libros que se notaba que estaban en categorías equivocadas, además de algunas que se encontraban apiladas imprudentemente en el suelo —Mefistófeles, a lo mucho voy a necesitar una semana para dejar impecable todo esto.

—Ni lo sueñes, tienes tres noches empezando desde ahora —reitero Mefistófeles—. Además, enviare a alguien mas para que te ayude, ¡así que empieza a mover esos flancos!.

Mefistófeles se retiro de la biblioteca, dejando a Cadence con un trabajo mucho mas agotador que los que había realizado en los campos de uvas. Si pudiera utilizar magia, tal vez podría terminar el tiempo que Mefistófeles le había dado como plazo, pero sabia que el unicornio no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.

—Veamos, este libro sobre la aritmomancia va… ¿aquí? —se pregunto Cadence con inseguridad—. ¿A quien engaño? ¡soy pésima en los libros!, no soy como Twilight que ella es buena en estas cosas.

—Tal vez deberías poner ese libro en la categoría: Adivinación —dijo suavemente una pony terrestre detrás suyo que hizo exaltar a Cadence del susto.

—¿H-Hace cuanto que estabas…? —Cadence la reconoció de inmediato por sus medias cafés y su pañuelo naranjo, era la que había visto en la mañana cuando bajo de su torre en el pasillo con RedBlood.

—L-Lo siento mucho, debí haber tocado la puerta primero —se disculpo la pony muy avergonzada—. M-Mi nombre es Rusalka, y el amo Mefistófeles me envió aquí para ayudarla.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cadence —la unicornio alada quiso saludar a Rusalka, pero esta retrocedió unos pasos tímidamente.

—No quiero ser grosera, ¿p-pero podemos empezar? —pregunto Rusalka nerviosa.

—Ehh, Claro. Mientras mas pronto comencemos, mas rápido terminaremos —sonrió entusiasta Cadence de saber que no estaría sola, aunque la corazonada la carcomía nuevamente apenas la escucho decir su nombre.

Las dos empezaron a ordenar la biblioteca, aunque Cadence le preguntaba a Rusalka con mucha frecuencia sobre donde iba cada libro que ella tomaba en sus cascos. Durante el trabajo, casi nunca hablaban de otra cosa que no fueran sobre las categorías de los libros, por lo que la Princesa Cadence quiso sociabilizar con su nueva compañera de esclavitud.

—Entonces… ¿desde cuando eres esclava de Mefistófeles? —pregunto Cadence en pleno vuelo, mientras dejando un libro en su categoría que estaba en lo alto del estante.

—Desde hace tres años —respondió Rusalka mientras desempolvaba unos libros—. Mi amo Mefistófeles me obligo a firmar el Contrato de las Sombras, por lo que podría decirse que sigo atada a el.

—No eres la única —Cadence puso el libro en su categoría, pero al mirar hacia arriba, descubrió una pequeña puerta cuadrada camuflada en el techo; si no fuera gracias a la manilla dorada que lo delataba—. ¡Rusalka, encontré algo!.

—¿Qué es? —exclamo Rusalka desde abajo.

—¡No lo se, pero no parece un conducto de ventilación!.

Cadence giro la manilla con la forma del rostro de un carnero endemoniado, pero al abrir la puerta, un montón de libros le cayeron encima de ella derribándola directamente contra el piso de mármol.

—¡Cadence! ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto preocupada Rusalka mientras la ayudaba a sacarle los libros de encima.

—Si, no te preocupes. Solo estoy un poco aturdida —contesto Cadence llevándose un casco hacia la cabeza por el golpe, aunque se olvido del dolor al ver un curioso libro muy empolvado sobre su estomago.

El libro tenia un color esmeralda, y era el tamaño total de unas 400 paginas o mas, según lo que calculo la Princesa. En su portada no tenia nada escrito, excepto un pequeño cerrojo al centro que estaba oxidado con el tiempo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Rusalka con curiosidad.

—No estoy segura, pero parece que contiene algo importante —Cadence miro los demás libros y tomo uno sumamente extrañada—. ¿"El Soldadito de Plomo"? ¿La Potrilla Roja? ¡Son libros infantiles!.

—¿Que hacían estos libros en el techo?.

—No lo se, pero debo ponerlos en donde estaban antes que Mefistófeles o alguien mas llegue… todos, menos este —contesto Cadence mostrándole el libro esmeralda con el cerrojo.

Cadence recogió y subió los libros infantiles poco a poco, hasta devolverlos nuevamente en el techo donde los había hallado. Luego busco entre toda la biblioteca hasta encontrar un pequeño pedazo de alambre cortado que puso dentro del cerrojo, moviéndolo sin apuros sumamente concentrada con sus dientes.

—C-Cadence, pienso que lo que estamos haciendo no es correcto, deberíamos devolverlo como a los otros —dijo con preocupación la pony terrestre—. Además, ¿crees que puedes abrirlo sin la llave?.

—Es posible —Cadence hizo unos cuantos movimientos al alambre y la cerradura hizo un clic, significando que ya estaba abierta—. ¡Lo logre!.

La Princesa, sin resistir a la tentativa curiosidad de que es lo que contenía, abrió el libro con suspenso ante la mirada de Rusalka que también queria saberlo. En la primera pagina había pegada una foto en blanco y negro, donde mostraban a una hermosa y exuberante pegaso nocturna; con sus alas de murciélago abiertas y su cabello largo y lizo, mientras que a su lado, había un pequeño potrillo unicornio con la mitad de su rostro derecho cubierto por unos vendajes médicos.

Desde la segunda pagina, encontró notas escritas con sangre de dragón, con fechas y horas fijadas ordenadamente, encontrando también dibujos en lápiz grafito. En una de las paginas que paso al azar, vio algo que sorprendió a Cadence y era un dibujo de ella misma cuando era mas joven. Cerro el libro rápidamente y miro a Rusalka seriamente.

—Rusalka, voy a llevarme el libro a mi habitación, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Mefistófeles.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, Cadence. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos con los demás libros y olvidamos todo esto? —sugirió Rusalka nerviosa.

—Lo haré... Después de leerlo completo —respondió la Princesa porfiadamente.

—El amo Mefistófeles se va a enfadar mucho con nosotras si se entera de esto —la pony terrestre estaba atemorizada con solo pensar en los castigos que podría hacerles su amo, pero Cadence la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Hey, tranquilízate Rusalka. Mefistófeles dijo que esta biblioteca no le han hecho mantenciones por diez años, y por el estado en que se encontraban estos libros, tal vez hasta se olvido de ellos —Cadence relajo el nerviosismo de su compañera, mirando el libro fijamente—. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto, en el despacho privado del Conde de Târgoviste. Hace media hora atrás, un cuervo negro llego al castillo con una nota de alerta, escrita por una espía infiltrada en el Palacio de Canterlot. La nota contenía mas que malas noticias, y eso preocupo de cierta forma a Mefistófeles, que llamo inmediatamente a todos sus lugartenientes que vinieron lo mas puntual posible para la situación inusual que se había presentado.

—Caballeros… debemos hacer algo. Este unicornio se esta convirtiendo en una amenaza para Târgoviste, y si seguimos permitiéndole que continué con sus malditas investigaciones, terminara por descubrir lo que se cuece…

—¿Quieres que reúna a los muchachos, Mefistó? —pregunto RedBlood que estaba detrás suyo.

—Si… ¡Quiero que tu te encargues personalmente de ese Capitán Soul, RedBlood! —decidió el unicornio, alterando a su Capitán.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero Mefistó…!.

—¡No quiero peros!. ¡Viajaras a Equestria inmediatamente y seguirás mis instrucciones en cuanto llegues allí! —gruño Mefistófeles, desenfundando una daga que estaba en su escritorio y clavándolo furioso contra una foto del Capitán de la Guardia Real—. ¡He sacrificado demasiadas vidas, demasiados años como para que ahora intenten arrebatármela de mis cascos!.

El unicornio se levanto de su asiento, caminando hacia el ventanal donde miro la hermosa luna llena que había esa noche. En su mente, vinieron memorias que había dejado abandonadas hacia mucho tiempo atrás, y que raramente, comenzaba a recordarlas como si hubiera sucedido ayer:

* * *

**Canterlot, diez años atrás...**

Era una época de otoño en Equestria, y en las calles de la capital, un solitario joven viajero y recién llegado Mefistófeles, observaba con suma admiración y angustia la descomunal ciudad y sus atracciones. En aquellos tiempo, no poseía ningún tipo de titulo burocrático, ni tenia ninguna clase de posesiones; excepto lo que cargaba en su bolso de montura, solamente era un simple unicornio intelectual común y corriente que viajaba hacia los rincones mas desconocidos del mundo, en busca de mas conocimiento sobre la magia negra. Uno de sus últimos, pero el mas interesante de sus viajes, fue hacia las extensas sabanas tropicales donde mantuvo contacto con sabias tribus de cebras.

Después de aprender todos sus conocimientos, el ultimo lugar que le quedaba era la ciudad capital de Equestria: Canterlot. Lugar donde albergaba el arte y la cultura de este reino, pero al ser fundada por unicornios, también albergaba la magia pura e incorrompible. Sinceramente para Mefistófeles, no estaba entusiasmalmente atraído por esta magia opuesta a la suya, pero era un conocimiento y no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

—Creo que la Academia de Magia de Celestia esta por… aquí —Mefistófeles miro hacia el edificio, pero prácticamente las puertas estaban cerradas—. ¿Cerrado? ¡No puede ser!.

Observo el horario y prácticamente abrían a las 10:15 a.m. y eran apenas las 07:30 a.m. Todos los ponis aun debían estar en sus camas sumidos en el séptimo sueño, y el era el único que rondaba por las calles a esas horas. Decidió ir hacia un parque publico que tenia el palacio, sacándose su bolso de montura y recostándose de lomo contra un árbol para hacer tiempo. Se relajo un poco, aunque no tardo en excederse al quedarse totalmente dormido allí mismo.

El amanecer llego, aunque la luz del sol ni siquiera lo despertó, y mientras se movía para seguir durmiendo, escucho unas conversaciones y un chirrido de columpio que lo obligaron finalmente a abrir los ojos. Volteo su mirada hacia atrás para ver quien demonios lo habían despertado, y a once metros del árbol, vio a una unicornio alada que era la mas hermosa y encantadora que había visto en su vida. Su bien cuidado cuero era de un color claro, y su crin; que estaba amarrado en una coleta, era violeta oscuro, con un rosa moderado y oro pálido que maravillaron los ojos del oscuro unicornio. Noto que estaba acompañada de una pequeña potrilla unicornio de color lavanda; que era la misma Twilight Sparkle, que había bajado del columpio y colocándola en un mantel para iniciar una especie de juego.

—_¡Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! ¡Clap your hooves and do a little shake! _—cantaron ambas haciendo unos movimientos para luego reírse acostadas sobre el mantel.

—Entonces… ¿quieres entrar al palacio y comer algo de helado? —pregunto Cadence con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que si, Cadence! —exclamo Twilight muy feliz.

Ambas se retiraron hacia el palacio, sin notar que Mefistófeles las estaba espiando durante todo ese corto tiempo desde que se había despertado.

—Cadence… Hasta su nombre es hermoso como ella —murmuro Mefistófeles sonriendo tontamente, aunque su actitud cambio al recordar un asunto que dejo pendiente—. ¡Mierda, me olvide por completo la academia de magia!.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿un mes?. La explicasion a eso seria que tuve muchos deberes ultimamente, ademas que debo mantener otro fic que sigue en curso, pero eso se acabo, porque he vuelto luego de mucho tiempo en inactividad con este fic.**

**Ahora, ya hemos visto un fragmento de los recuerdos mas importantes de Mefistófeles. Y en cuanto a la cancion de Cadence y Twilight, cuando la escribi quise que fuera en ingles original jeje. Agradecimientos a FlutterRage por permitirme usar a su Oc, Soul Blade...**

**Y nos estaremos viendo en el cuarto capitulo. Auf Wiedersehen.**


	4. Cuentos del Bosque Everfree

Capitulo 4

Cuentos del Bosque Everfree

El Toque de Queda en la ciudad se había decretado a las 07:00 de la mañana; como era tradicional en Târgoviste, y sus ponis nocturnos debían dejar de circular libremente por las antiguas e históricas calles, antes del odiado ocaso que seria cubierto de espesas nubes por los pegasos especiales encargados del clima… como era natural.

En el Castillo de Poenari; ubicada en la cima de una colina al centro de Târgoviste. En los aposentos del siniestro Conde Mefistófeles, el unicornio enmascarado se encontraba sentado en su escultural trono gótico de hierro, con seis banderas detrás suyo en ambos lados, mirando impotente hacia un viejo pony terrestre pintor que detalladamente dibujaba y pintaba un gran retrato, pedido por el mismo gobernante de los nocturnos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo mas va a tomar? —pregunto Mefistófeles.

—Para que obtengamos una gran obra de arte, se requiere de tiempo y mucha paciencia, mi Conde —contesto el pintor mientras mezclaba con su pincel algunos colores oscuros—. Por favor, le suplico que no se mueva.

El oscuro unicornio suspiro con cansancio y volvió a su pose original, dejando que el pintor siguiera con su artístico trabajo. En el tocadiscos se podía oír a un volumen elevado en toda la sala "Symphony No. 5 Op. 67 in C minor" de Ludwig van Beethoven, mientras que ingresaba sin hacer mucho ruido un Teniente unicornio de la Guardia Fantasma que saludo firmemente al Conde.

—Teniente, mas le vale que tenga una buena excusa como para interrumpir la obra de mi estimado pintor —exclamo Mefistófeles sin deshacer su pose.

—Lo siento mucho, mi Conde. Pero nos ha llegado novedades desde Equestria, que el buitre esta listo y a la espera…

—Eso ya lo se, Teniente. Ya me he enterado de eso —interrumpió el unicornio enmascarado—. La orden ya ha sido emitida, así como mis intensiones de reclamar la cabeza decapitada de ese maldito mal nacido del Capitán Soul. Quiero reducirla y colocarla como mi nuevo adorno sobre mi escritorio, ya que tengo buenas expectativas de que el Consejo Supremo de ECLIPSE le agrade mi nueva adquisición… ¿Alguna otra cosa, Teniente?.

—Ejem, si… Aquí traigo las estadísticas de nuestra industria; tanto militar como en lo civil, como Ud. lo ha exigido cada semana…

—Déjalo sobre la mesa, cuando termine con este asunto lo revisare… Gracias, Teniente. Puede retirarse

El unicornio de la Képi roja obedeció inmediatamente, dejando sin antes una carpeta de tapa negra, con una misteriosa media luna menguante plateada al centro. El Conde se acomodo en su trono, volviendo a su pose omnipotente, pero el pintor había detenido el trabajo inclinándose frente a el.

—Le pido que me perdone, mi Conde, pero la pintura especial se me ha terminado. Temo que seguiremos mañana a primera hora de la noche, si su gran alteza esta de acuerdo con la decisión.

Mefistófeles no evito suspirar entre enfado y resignación, asintiendo de que mañana continuarían, pero amenazándole de que seria el ultimo contratiempo que le permitiría, porque a la próxima lo convertiría en un empalado mas en el Valle de los Muertos; ubicada alrededor de los muros de la ciudad. El pintor se retiro intimidado de los aposentos, dejando solo al joven Conde que se fue a recostar a su enorme cama de sabanas finas y de un rojo sangre, con esponjosas almohadas negras redondas.

El viejo reloj elegante que tenia doscientos años de antigüedad, inundaba la sala con su incesante Tic Tac a medida que pasaban los minutos, mientras Mefistófeles tenia su vista fija hacia el techo con una expresión pensativa y ausente. Desde que secuestro a Cadence que fue hace tres meses atrás, no había dormido casi nada durante los días ni las noches; especialmente esta semana que le había tocado algo tan pesado como el Capitán de la Guardia Real de Equestria.

En la parte interior de su capa; al lado de los pergaminos que eran los Contratos de las Sombras firmados de Cadence y Rusalka. De un bolsillo extrajo una decorada botellita de platino, que en su interior contenía una misteriosa poción que el había preparado hacia un par de años atrás, pero que había guardado para "ocasiones de emergencia".

—Mi "Poción para dormir"… debo estar perdiendo la razón o debo estar demasiado desesperado como para acudir a esto —murmuro Mefistófeles mientras habría la botellita y la acercaba lentamente hacia sus labios levitando.

La "Poción para dormir" era una especie de somnífero especial muy efectivo, que su efecto te hacia poder dormir 48 horas de siesta en tan solo dos o cuatro horas de completo sueño. Aunque era el único recurso para borrar el insomnio de Mefistófeles, aun así desconfiaba de el, ya que el elixir estaba echo de veneno, y tenia efectos secundarios muy raros; como producirte largas pesadillas, terror nocturno, o recordar sucesos olvidados o reprimidos involuntariamente.

El Conde bebió media botellita, haciendo una expresión de asco por lo amarga que era la sustancia azul, recostándose en su cama y dejando la botella sobre una de sus almohadas. La "Poción para dormir" no tardo en hacerle efecto al cuerpo del unicornio, cerrando sus ojos en una profunda paz, pero sucumbiendo ante los síntomas del traicionero somnífero…

* * *

En el corazón del temido y antiguo, Bosque Everfree. Mefistófeles trabajaba arduamente, manipulando varios instrumentos de química que levitaban a su alrededor, leyendo al mismo tiempo las amarillentas paginas de un viejo libro verde con un símbolo dorado de un dragón acurrucado. Escuchando por mientras de un gramófono; que había adquirido hacia unas horas atrás en una tienda de Ponyville, "Geschichten aus dem Wiener Wald" de Johann Strauss, que daba vida al prohibido bosque de Equestria.

La razón de porque estaba aquí; en este peligroso lugar que solo los dementes se les ocurriría atravesar hasta el interior, era porque necesitaba ingredientes especiales para su propio proyecto de pociones que se presumiría que sorprendería a los maestros en la academia de magia de Celestia, tratando de desarrollar un raro elixir energético que aumentaría las energías del cuerpo sin sentir cansancio, ni molestias por días, incluso semanas.

—Muy bien, si mezclamos ahora el jugo estomacal de una hidra, con el néctar de una planta carnívora emperadora… —dos tubos de ensayo se acercaron levitando con ambas sustancias inestables, listos para la combinación… pero un grito desgarrador hizo que Mefistófeles se desconcentrara, cayendo ambos tubos que se hicieron trizas en el suelo—. ¡POR EL CUERNO DE NIGHTMARE MOON!…

Mefistófeles decidió ir a investigar, encolerizado y con el vapor saliéndole de su nariz embravecido, dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito que interrumpió su experimento. En un espacio abierto del tamaño de una cancha de fútbol pero redondeada, a unos ochocientos metros de donde se encontraba Mefistófeles. Twilight Sparkle intentaba proteger a una inconciente y lastimada Cadence, de un temible lobo de leña de considerable tamaño que se acercaba a ellas amenazadoramente, con sus ojos verdes destellantes y su maloliente hocico abierto, mostrando sus grandes colmillos que parecían astillas afiladas.

—¡N-N-No… t-te… a-acerques! —exclamaba tartamudeando Twilight, tiritando con mucho miedo, ya que desconocía un hechizo de ataque o defensa para proteger a su querida niñera, y además, se estaba enfrentando a uno de los monstruos que mas temía en el mundo.

El gigante lobo de leña finalmente se lanzo sobre ellas, decidido a terminar con esto con un solo brutal bocado… pero inesperadamente para el lobo y para Twilight, un rayo azul safiro destruyo el hocico del lobo, interviniendo Mefistófeles que se puso delante de la potrilla dispuesto a protegerlas… o al menos eso era lo que creía la estudiante de Celestia.

—¡Oye tu! ¿Quién henos te crees que eres? —pregunto enfurecido Mefistófeles exclamándole al lobo—. ¡Destruiste mi poción que me iba a hacer ganar prestigio!.

Mefistófeles disparo mas rayos desquitándose violentamente con el pobre lobo, destruyendo sus extremidades, así como su enorme cabeza y su pesado tórax de madera. Twilight, que tenia sus ojos cerrados para no ver la violencia con que estaba matando "su protector" a la bestia, escuchaba los insultos y las quejas del oscuro unicornio mientras masacraba a su victima sin piedad:

—¡Maldito lobo de madera putrefacta! ¡Voy a convertirte en una silla por tu interrupción!. Casi me mata una hidra y una planta carnívora emperadora por conseguir esos ingredientes, ¡Y TU LO HAS ARRUINADO!.

Los ataques continuaron un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente las explosiones y alaridos de dolor dejaron de oírse. Twilight abrió finalmente los ojos, y lo único que pudo ver de lo que quedaba del lobo de madera, fueron pedazos de leña quemada esparcidas por todo el lugar, mientras Mefistófeles respiraba agitadamente tratando de calmar su rabia. El unicornio se dio media vuelta, observando fríamente a la potrilla de color lavanda que estaba enfrente de el, asustándola al apuntarla fijamente hacia los ojos.

—Pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto mientras Twilight se le quedaba mirando atónita y sorprendida.

—…S-Si, e-estoy bien… —musito Twilight mientras Mefistófeles caminaba hacia Cadence que aun no despertaba, reconociéndola de inmediato al recordar cuando la vio por primera vez en el parque en Canterlot.

—¿Qué hacían Uds. aquí? Tengo entendido que ningún pony se acercaba a este bosque por nada del mundo.

—Es mi culpa, y-yo solo entre a los alrededores del bosque para cortar algunos pedazos de planta _Rafflesia Arnoldii_…

—¿_Rafflesia Arnoldii_? ¿Qué cuernos querías hacer con esa planta? —interrumpió extrañado Mefistófeles.

—U-Un _Veneno de Amor. _Según un libro que yo leí en la biblioteca...

Mientras Twilight le explicaba detalladamente sobre la preparación, los efectos, y la historia de la poción, Mefistófeles estaba sumamente sorprendido escuchándola con atención. Nunca en su vida se había encontrado a una potrilla tan inteligente, que tuviera una pasión por la lectura, y un interés y entusiasmo en alimentar su conocimiento… Nostálgicamente, le recordaba mucho a el.

—Disculpa… pero estas recolectando los ingredientes equivocados —interrumpió el unicornio nocturno—. El _Rafflesia Arnoldii _que estas buscando_, _no figura en ninguna parte de esa poción. Según tengo entendido, lo que necesitas para crearla es un "_Resplandor de Arco iris Brillante_", un "_Penacho de Nubes_", y… si mal no recuerdo, lo ultimo era una pluma de pegaso.

—Estoy confundida, ¿Cómo sabe que son los ingredientes exactos si…?

—Te lo explicare en otro momento, ahora debemos irnos antes de que la manada de ese lobo de leña nos encuentren.

Mefistófeles levanto con su magia a Cadence, que fue dejada en su lomo oscuro apresuradamente, al percibir múltiples pasos en un avance rápido que venia directamente hacia ellos. Ambos unicornios de opuestas estaciones del día, galoparon rápidamente hacia Ponyville que por suerte no se encontraba tan lejos… pero el peligro los perseguía detrás.

—¡S-Señor, nos están alcanzando…! —exclamaba Twilight que escuchaba como las múltiples pisadas se acercaban mas hacia ellos.

—¡Lo se, solo no mires hacia atrás pequeña! —el futuro Conde avisto una luz brillante al horizonte, sonriendo con una mueca de labios—. Solo un poco mas…

Mefistófeles levito a Twilight subiéndola rápidamente a su lomo justo encima de Cadence, dándole aviso a que se sujetara mientras daba un gran salto al pisar un tronco cortado, usando todas sus fuerzas que contrarrestaron el peso de la carga, logrando finalmente salir fuera del bosque. Los tres cayeron al suelo golpeándose un poco fuerte, siendo Mefistófeles el primero en levantarse mientras se oían unos fuertes aullidos en el interior del bosque.

—Eso estuvo cerca… —Twilight exhalo riendo nerviosa mientras se ponía en pie, aunque su actitud cambio drásticamente al ver a Mefistófeles revisar a su niñera Cadence—. ¿Se encuentra bien…?.

—Si, solo recibió unos raspones por la caída, pero no es nada grave —contesto el unicornio oscuro, levitando a la Princesa cuidadosamente hacia su lomo—. Vamos, debemos buscarle ayuda medica en Ponyville…

Mefistófeles y Twilight caminaron por uno de los caminos en dirección hacia Ponyville, aunque sus pasos tuvieron un poco de prisa mientras la Princesa aun no despertaba de su inconciencia. En cuanto llegaron al hospital del pueblo, las enfermeras y los médicos atendieron inmediatamente a la unicornio alada al tratarse de la Princesa, llevándosela hacia una de las habitaciones con urgencia mientras los dos unicornios esperaban a la salida, sentados en un banco vació debajo de unos árboles.

Mientras los minutos transcurrían, Twilight aprovechaba de relatarle a Mefistófeles como Cadence la defendió de esos lobos de leña que la asechaban al escuchar su grito, y de cómo estos se fusionaron para hacer uno, el mismo que con un solo golpe de garra dejo a la Princesa inconciente y fuera de combate al chocar contra un árbol. Mefistófeles, aunque sentía que no estaba en su derecho, regaño a la potrilla de color lavanda energéticamente, ya que si el no hubiera estado en el bosque, la historia para ellas hubiera sido otra. Los Guardias Reales no tardaron en llegar a Ponyville al enterarse de que la Princesa había sido atacada, saliendo finalmente Cadence del hospital.

—¡Cadence! —Twilight galopo de alegría hacia su niñera, abrazándola con mucho afecto mientras sollozaba en su pecho—. Estaba muy asustada, ese lobo…

—Nunca vuelvas a separarte de mi de esa manera, ni mucho menos ir al Bosque Everfree, Twilight —Cadence regaño a la potrilla con enfado, aunque por dentro se había preocupado mucho por ella, correspondiéndole su abrazo calidamente hasta que noto que cuatro guardias reales rodeaban a un solo unicornio nocturno de crin negro, con un curioso vendaje cubriéndole todo su rostro derecho; a excepción de su nariz y ojo.

—¿Acaso tu tuviste algo que ver con el ataque a la Princesa? —interrogo amenazadoramente un sargento pegaso blanco, sin saber con quien estaba tratando.

—Yo no hice nada, excepto prestarles mi ayuda —se defendió tranquilamente Mefistófeles, aunque en su interior estaba conteniendo los deseos de asesinarlos allí mismo si no fuera porque había publico y estaba de día—. Por cierto… ,¿Dónde se encontraban Uds. grupo de inútiles cabezas de músculo? ¿Acaso estaban bebiendo sidra de manzana y teniendo sexo con una yegua barata, que descuidaron tan vergonzosamente la seguridad de alguien que pertenece a la realeza?.

Mefistófeles sonrió irónicamente, mientras los guardias se molestaron mucho con su comentario, tanto así que uno de ellos se le acerco para golpearlo por su osadía… pero la Princesa Cadence intervino oportunamente.

—¿Hay algún problema, señores? —pregunto Cadence.

—Princesa, ¿acaso este joven fue quien la ataco? —Mefistófeles no evito ocultar su molestia ante la pregunta errónea del Sargento, pero la pequeña Twilight intervino para su sorpresa.

—¡El no fue, fueron unos lobos de leña quienes nos atacaron! —contesto la potrilla poniéndose enfrente del unicornio oscuro defendiéndolo—. El derroto al lobo gigante y nos saco del Bosque Everfree.

—Ese joven no fue quien me ataco, oficial. —respondió a la pregunta Cadence, dejando finalmente claro que su "sospechoso" era el equivocado.

—Esta bien… ¿quiere que la volvamos a escoltar, Princesa? —pregunto el Sargento.

—No será necesario, además, ya hemos aprendido la lección —sonrió Cadence abrazando a Twilight.

Los Guardias Reales se retiraron, mirando con desprecio a Mefistófeles que les sonreía entre burla y victoria, pero luego su sonrisa se borro al recordar que había dejado todas sus cosas de ciencia en el Bosque Everfree. Se dio media vuelta en dirección al prohibido y místico lugar de Equestria… pero una voz freno sus pasos.

—¡Espere un momento, por favor! —exclamo Cadence acercándose hacia el que volteo su mirada hacia ella—. Estoy muy agradecida por lo que hizo por nosotras, en especial por Twilight que Ud. puso en peligro su vida por protegerla… ¿Puedo saber su nombre?.

—… Me llamo Mefistófeles —contesto el unicornio nocturno sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, aunque no era por faltarle el respeto, si no porque al estar en su presencia, se sentía "acobardado".

—Joven Mefistófeles, ¿Cómo podré recompensárselo? —pregunto Cadence con una sonrisa encantadora que puso nervioso al unicornio.

—B-Bueno, n-no tiene p-porque molestarse… s-su m-majestad —tartamudeo Mefistófeles tragando un poco de saliva—. P-Por favor, perdóneme por mi falta de respeto de no inclinarme ante Ud. Todavía se me olvidan quienes son de la realeza, ya que aun soy un forastero por estos lugares.

—N-No tiene que hacerlo, ni mucho menos Ud. joven Mefistófeles. No me gusta mucho que se inclinen ante mi, a diferencia de Blueblood —rió Cadence con solo recordar al favorito sobrino de su tía Celestia.

—Bueno… perdóneme, Princesa. Debo retirarme ahora, si su majestad no necesita nada mas de mi… —dijo Mefistófeles.

—Ud. se aloja en Canterlot, ¿cierto? —pregunto Cadence.

—Si, ¿como lo sabe? —respondió Mefistófeles.

—Twilight me contó que Ud. estudiaba en la academia… se lo preguntaba porque si necesita algún favor, puede pedírmelo en el Palacio —aclaro la unicornio alada.

—No quisiera molestarla… pero lo considerare si es algo muy importante —sonrió tímidamente Mefistófeles.

—¡Mefistófeles! ¿Podré visitarte algún día para que me ayudes con mi poción? —pregunto Twilight con unos enormes ojitos encantadores y suplicantes, aunque Mefistófeles conocía este viejo truco.

—Bueno, estaré un poco ocupado… pero si, ya te di mi dirección para ayudarte con tu proyecto —contesto el unicornio.

Finalmente, Twilight se despidió con un tierno abrazo a Mefistófeles que se sentía incomodo de tanto amor que no estaba acostumbrado, aunque no tenia idea de lo que le deparaba para lo siguiente. Cadence se le acerco lo suficiente hasta estar cara a cara con el, dándole un afectivo beso en la descubierta mejilla izquierda de Mefistófeles que lo dejo totalmente petrificado, literalmente. Las mejillas del oscuro unicornio se ruborizaron intensamente, tanto que le ardían mucho mientras sus ojos dorados miraban hacia el suelo muy apenado.

—Hasta pronto, joven Mefistófeles. Y gracias por todo… —Cadence se despidió, alejándose del unicornio junto con Twilight a su lado, mientras en la mente de Mefistófeles intentaba procesar lo que había sucedido, aun quedándose atónito e inmóvil por el inesperado gesto.

El olvidado recuerdo especial de Mefistófeles, el momento cuando conoció por primera vez a Cadence, se vio envuelto en una densa neblina gris, dando paso a uno de sus recuerdos mas dolorosos de su vida. En la plaza de Mnajdra; la ciudad hermana de Târgoviste, la lluvia torrencial caía sobre un pequeño Mefistófeles que lloraba amargamente, abrazando el mutilado cadáver de su madre pegaso que habían bajado recientemente, ya que fue hallada empalada en lo alto de una estaca de hierro, con sus alas de murciélago cercenadas y su cuerpo totalmente mutilado.

—¡Mamí, por favor, despierta…! —suplicaba Mefistófeles que no queria aceptar la realidad de que estaba muerta, mientras la sangre de la pegaso se iba junto con el agua de la lluvia hacia una rejilla de alcantarillado…

* * *

Mefistófeles finalmente despertó, con su respiración agitada y su cuerpo sudoroso, mientras su corazón latía aceleramente que casi le hace sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Tal y como el lo suponía, había sucumbido a uno de los efectos secundarios letales de su maldita "Poción para dormir", levitando la botellita y arrojándolo furioso rompiendo una de sus ventanas decoradas.

El Conde se puso su capa, saliendo de sus aposentos ya que pensó que una caminata por los pasillos de su castillo lo ayudaría… pero al cruzar una de ellas con su mirada hacia el suelo, choco bruscamente con Cadence que llevaba una bandeja con comida caliente, aventándoselo al cuerpo y a la capa fina de Mefistófeles.

—¡P-Perdona Mefistófeles! —exclamo Cadence sintiéndose nerviosa de lo que había echo, disculpándose repetidas veces mientras el unicornio se levantaba.

—Tu… —Mefistófeles apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, tratando de controlar su ira pero Cadence no hacia las cosas fáciles.

—Por favor, déjame limpiarte —Cadence se le acerco sacando un pañuelo, pero...

—¡ACABAS DE ENSUCIARME! —Mefistófeles comenzó a recitar en lengua prohibida su maldición _Hellaluya_, apuntando su cuerno hacia la Princesa cautiva—. Estupida yegua problemática…

Cadence comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el piso, sucumbiendo ante la maldición que hacia subir la presión de su sangre, siendo observada fríamente por Mefistófeles que no mostraba ninguna expresión, ni mucho menos un mínimo remordimiento de la tortura que era peor que latigazos y golpes. Ambos quedaron así por unos segundos que parecieron minutos, hasta que tres unicornios de la Guardia Fantasma los encontraron en su patrullaje diurno.

—Mi Conde, ¿ocurre algún problema…? —pregunto uno de ellos con curiosidad.

—No… solo escolten a mi esclava a su habitación —ordeno Mefistófeles mientras aun miraba a Cadence, deteniendo la maldición antes de matarla—. Y cuando lo hagan… llévenle su desayuno.

Los guardias obedecieron sin titubear, llevándose a Cadence que tenia sus ojos medio cerrados, agonizando silenciosamente mientras la temperatura de su sangre bajaba a la normalidad. La servidumbre del castillo abrían las cortinas de los largos ventanales al llegar el ocaso de la luna llena, mientras el Conde aun se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar con una expresión meditante..

—¿Por qué acabo de decir eso?, yo queria ordenar a que la llevaran a su antigua celda por un tiempo, no esa idiotez… —murmuro extrañado el oscuro unicornio, volteándose para seguir con su camino...

En Equestria, a 90 millas de Canterlot en una medianoche estrellada y con una brillante luna llena; traída por cortesía de la Princesa Luna. El Capitán Soul se encontraba viajando en tren, sentado en un asiento del vagón de primera fila; una de sus tantas ventajas de ser Capitán de la Guardia Real, revisando unos documentos clasificados mientras iba rumbo hacia… Hollow Shades.

El asunto que tenia el joven Capitán en este pueblo habitados por ponis nocturnos leales a Equestria y a sus Princesas, era que hace 24 horas atrás había recibido un mensaje de parte de una pegaso nocturna anónima, que decía que poseía información importante sobre el paradero exacto de la Princesa Cadence. Soul le comunico que enviaría a una escolta para llevarla a Canterlot, pero la pegaso se negó, pidiendo reunirse a solas y en secreto con el personalmente, por miedo a los agentes e informantes de Mefistófeles o ECLIPSE que estaban infiltrados en toda Equestria.

El joven unicornio de armadura plateada bostezo del sueño, ya que desde que fue el encargado de dirigir toda la investigación por orden de Celestia, sus horas de sueño disminuyeron considerablemente, y mas con este viaje que estaba haciendo. En eso, un joven unicornio nocturno; de sombrero negro y abrigo largo de cuero negro, se le puso a su lado izquierdo con un extraño bolso azul con el símbolo de una luna menguante blanca.

—Discúlpeme, ¿pero este asiento se encuentra ocupado? —pregunto el unicornio.

—No, no que yo sepa… —contesto Soul.

El unicornio sonrió simpáticamente, dejando su bolso en el suelo y sentándose frente al Capitán que los separaba una mesita cuadrada a ambos.

—Mi nombre es RedBlood, se me olvido presentarme —rió divertido RedBlood, extendiéndole su pata derecha.

—El mió es Soul, mucho gusto —sonrió amistosamente Soul, correspondiéndole su saludo de cascos.

—Perdonen, ¿los caballeros desean algo para beber? —pregunto un mesero que paso por su mesa.

—Si, yo quiero un café descafeinado, por favor —pidió amablemente Soul.

—Y yo quiero también un café, pero cargado —agrego RedBlood que no dejaba de vigilar a Soul insospechadamente.

El mesero se retiro con la orden, dejando a ambos unicornios que por iniciativa de Soul, comenzaron una amistosa charla, hablando sobre su viaje y lo hermosas que eran las ponis nocturnas de Hollow Shades hasta que sus cafés llegaron junto con unos deliciosos pastelitos de media luna.

Sin tener la mas remota idea Soul, estaba compartiendo y bebiendo café con su propio asesino que había venido de Târgoviste, especialmente para matarlo. Mientras que en los demás vagones de segunda y tercera clase, un grupo de 18 comandos de la Guardia Fantasma, asesinaban a sangre fría profesionalmente a todo lo que estuviera vivo, degollándolos con sus relucientes cuchillos corvo, mientras algunos estaban disfrazados del servicio del tren tal y como lo habían planeado…

* * *

**Bueno, he aqui el cuarto capitulo, y mil perdones por la demora que sucedio nuevamente, ya que tuve ciertos contratiempos que intervinieron en poder sacarlo rapidamente, pero finalmente lo tuve a tiempo antes de que se acabara la semana jeje.  
**

**Proximo Capitulo: _Scherzo_**

**Y Arrivederci cordial a todos los que siguen este fic ^w^._  
_**


	5. Scherzo

Capitulo 5

Scherzo

Una gran noche de una luna llena descomunal había arribado en Târgoviste. Los caminos estaban cubiertos por una densa neblina de ultratumba, pero el ambiente era tan distinto al de otras noches que se notaba en cada pony nocturno habitante de la ciudad.

No había casa que no estuviera decorada con adornos como lunas menguantes, estrellitas que eran fluorescentes en la oscuridad, o banderas izadas en lo mas alto de los mástiles. Las hembras vestían tradicionales vestidos de seda natural, coronadas con flores nocturnas que ellas mismas recogieron en los alrededores del "_Bosque bajo la Sombra de la Noche_", luciendo muy atractivas y exuberantes; en especial las jóvenes. Los machos en cambio, portaban armaduras y otros artilugios históricos de su ciudad, mientras que los potrillos jugueteaban alegres en las calles vestidos con disfraces mientras iban directamente hacia la Gran Plaza Morada de la ciudad.

Una enorme multitud se encontraba reunida en esta larga y angosta plaza, que esperaban pacientemente la llegada de su Conde en la gran Turnul Chindiei; una torre de altura de 27 metros (89 ft) y de un diámetro de 9 metros (30 ft), al que la misma Guardia Fantasma estaba haciendo un perímetro de 400 mts, ya que esta noche celebraban uno de sus eventos históricos mas importantes de todo el año: La _Marsul asupra Târgoviste _(La Marcha sobre Târgoviste)_._

Los ventanales del balcón se abrieron, haciendo su aparición el mismo Mefistófeles que saludaba alzando su pata derecha en alto a sus súbditos, mientras estos le ovacionaban gritando "_Conte!_" varias veces. El Conde se sentó en su trono gótico, mirando fijamente al enorme escenario instalado hacia el otro lado de la plaza, que levanto su telón rojo revelando a una gran orquesta de músicos y tenores que serian conducidos por un viejo unicornio decrepito, cubierto por una larga capucha negra.

El tenebroso conductor; después de hacer una reverencia a Mefistófeles, levito su varita con un aura mágica y con solamente hacer unos elegantes y livianos movimientos de sus desnutridos cascos, la orquesta filarmónica inicio con cierta potencia _Prelude_ de la Opera _Mefistofele_, de Arrigo Boito.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el ferrocarril donde viajaban a bordo ambos Capitanes de los comandos especiales de Equestria y Târgoviste. Al mismo tiempo en que la orquesta había dado comienzo, Soul forcejeaba contra el afilado cuchillo corvo de RedBlood, que intentaba apuñalarlo a sangre fría directo al corazón.

—El Conde Mefistófeles te envía saludos personalmente… —murmuro RedBlood con una sonrisa sádica entre dientes, mientras empujaba mas el cuchillo que ya rozaba la punta con el pecho de su diurno enemigo.

—Sabia que tu jefe psicópata tarde o temprano intentaría callarme… pero nunca me imagine que me enviaría a un asesino tan bajo como tu.

Soul levito una botella de vino vacía que vino hacia el, quebrándosela en la cabeza de RedBlood que retrocedió unos pasos aturdido. Inmediatamente, el Capitán hizo aparecer por magia su espada, mientras RedBlood se encontraba en desventaja al tener solamente su cuchillo corvo con que enfrentarlo. El unicornio nocturno se puso su gorra Képi roja, dándole una sonrisa burlona antes de huir galopando hacia el vagón de Segunda Clase.

—¡Oye! ¿Dónde crees que vas? —Soul le siguió por detrás, pero para su sorpresa, ocho unicornios de kepis rojas le estaban esperando con sus cuernos apuntándolo.

—¡Asesínenlo ya! —ordeno el Capitán RedBlood oculto detrás de ellos—. ¡Háganlo sufrir!.

—_¡Viva Il Conte Mefistofele! _—exclamaron disparando rayos rojos a Soul que logro escabullirse devolviéndose al vagón anterior.

Los unicornios nocturnos rápidamente fueron a la carga en su persecución, pero cuando destruyeron la puerta, no encontraron ni al Capitán ni su equipaje. Confundidos, escucharon un grito que provenía del penúltimo vagón.

—¡Relámpago!.

Soul disparo desde arriba del techo un relámpago verde que hizo estallar el vagón de Primera Clase, gritando de pánico los unicornios que poco hicieron para alcanzar a evitar morir en la explosión. El unicornio sonrió victorioso creyendo haber acabado con todos, pero su sonrisa se borro al notar que dos sementales armados con sables se le acercaban precavidamente.

—Bueno… era obvio que Mefistófeles enviaría a un ejercito tras de mi —dijo hartado Soul desenvainando su espada.

—_¡Viva Il Conte Mefistofele! _—exclamaron al unísono los sementales gemelos.

—… ¿Qué acaso no se saben algo nuevo? —Soul se coloco en guardia, esperando a que sus atacantes estuviera lo bastante cerca, chocando su espada con ambos sables nocturnos.

Los movimientos de sus armas eran tan rápidas como sus portadores, aunque Soul no parecía tomarlo con mucha seriedad, y al contrario, se estaba divirtiendo mucho como un potrillo ya que hace meses que no había tenido una buena pelea como la que tenia en aquel momento contra los hábiles gemelos.

Mientras tanto, en la locomotora de vapor. Los secuaces de RedBlood estaban mas activos que nunca, movilizándose de un lado para otro sacando armas como sables, lanzas, ballestas, etc. Mientras que su Capitán discutía acaloradamente con uno de los guardias que era el encargado de conducir el tren.

—¿No puedes echar a andar esta cosa mas rápido? Necesitamos llegar a la zona de tiro antes de que ese Capitán nos complique mas las cosas…

—Mi Capitán, creí que ese Soul no nos seria tan difícil matarlo.

—Acabo de presenciar como los unicornios que vinieron con nosotros volaron en pedazos junto con el vagón entero, ¿crees que voy a acabarlo si Mefisto solo me ha enviado inútiles novatos de la Guardia Fantasma para esta misión…?, sin ofender muchachos —dijo RedBlood mientras sus compañeros le miraban con reproche hasta que los dos sementales que luchaban contra Soul cayeron muertos sobre ellos—. ¿Qué mier…?.

—¡RedBlood, tu serás el siguiente!—grito Soul desde arriba del techo.

—¡¿Que están esperando imbeciles?! ¡A por el! —ordeno el Capitán nervioso, volteándose hacia el conductor—. ¡Y tu, has que esta porquería avance mas rápido!.

Los guardias de las kepis rojas subieron al techo fuertemente armados, mientras que los pegasos solamente desplegaron sus alas sobrevolando la locomotora. Soul, a pesar de ser uno solo, peleaba con gran destreza y ágiles, manejando su espada y lanzando rayos mágicos que acabaron con seis de diez guardias que hacían todo lo posible por intentar asesinarlo; o herirlo siquiera.

* * *

Volviendo en Târgoviste, donde el espectáculo musical aun continuaba para los nocturnos. El Conde Mefistófeles había cerrado sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la melodía y coros; moviendo sus patas como si el estuviera conduciendo la melodia, hasta que la orquesta inicio la famosa "_Symphony No. 9 Scherzo_" de Ludwig van Beethoven.

* * *

En otro lugar, a unos cuantos kilómetros del ferrocarril de vapor, al centro de un bosque de pinos a dos kilómetros de distancia de la vía férrea. Diez fornidos sementales de la Guardia Fantasma acarreaban bajo la oscuridad de la noche un Cannone da 149/35 A, al que arrastraban entre todos como un organizado equipo; ya que fueron entrenados especialmente para acarrear toneladas de hierro, mientras eran supervisados por un sargento pegaso que iba sentado arriba del cañón de la artillería pesada.

—¡Alto! —el sargento midió cuidadosamente la distancia con unas herramientas que portaba y un catalejo—. Estamos justo apuntando en el blanco… ¡Carguen la artillería!.

El mas fuerte del grupo empujo el pesado proyectil dentro del cañón engrasado y listo para disparar. Mientras tanto, en el techo del ferrocarril, la hoja de la espada de Soul hizo un brillo cegador celeste, girando mágicamente y cortando por la mitad como un boomerang a ocho pegasos en pleno vuelo, cayendo sus partes cercenadas dentro o fuera de los rieles del tren.

—Solo debo encargarme del líder ahora… —el unicornio recogió su espada que volvió hacia el, pero en su total descuido, RedBlood se encontraba detrás de el, cortándole de una tajada su cuerno con su cuchillo corvo.

—¡Ja! ¡Sin tu cuerno no eres nada!.

RedBlood disparo un rayo naranja contra su opuesto enemigo, pero este se agacho esquivándolo y de un solo cabezazo le rompió la nariz sacándole un quejido de dolor.

—No me subestimes, he acabado con muchas basuras como tu que han hecho lo mismo y todos fracasaron —Soul levanto su casco, golpeándolo en su ojo izquierdo que casi lo empuja fuera del tren.

—¡Yo nunca fracaso! —el nocturno disparo mas rayos, pero Soul los esquivaba con mucha facilidad que solo hacia enfadar mas a RedBlood.

—Sabes, Mefistófeles podría haber venido personalmente a matarme, porque para ser Capitán de una fuerza especial, eres decepcionante .

Soul se dio la vuelta, dándole una patada nuevamente en la quijada de RedBlood que logro sacarle una muela que volo por los aires fuera del tren. Furioso, el nocturno Capitán tomo su cuchillo y se abalanzo sobre Soul que retrocedió lo mas rápido, evadiendo sus cortadas.

—¡Bastardo hijo de mil padres!.

RedBlood, levito todas las armas de los sementales y pegasos muertos, apuntándolas y lanzándolas con furia hacia Soul que tomo uno de los sables de los sementales muertos y las derribo haciendo uso de sus buenos reflejos. RedBlood saco su propio sable y galopo contra Soul que fue también hacia el, chocando cara a cara y esgrimiendo sus sables con el tren en movimiento.

—¡Mi Capitán, ya estamos llegando a la zona de tiro! —grito el conductor.

—¿Zona de tiro? ¿Qué es eso? —se pregunto en su mente con preocupación Soul.

—¡Este será el ultimo viaje que harás en vida…! —RedBlood arrojo el sable y ajusto bien su Képi roja en la cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente—. ¡Sayonara tonto!.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el nocturno unicornio salto del ferrocarril cayendo y golpeándose en las ramas de unos pinos, quedándose solamente el conductor que fue asesinado por el Capitán de la Guardia Real mientras bajaba rápidamente hacia la locomotora. Reviso los controles para detener el tren antes de llegar a la supuesta zona de tiro que ni siquiera sabia en donde era, pero se había dado cuenta de un problema...

—¡Mierda, acaban de romper los frenos! —maldijo Soul.

Un fuerte estruendo; parecido al de un relámpago, se escucho a kilómetros de distancia, y de entre las nubes un proyectil cayo a gran velocidad al medio del tren, creando una gran explosión que acabo con todos los vagones; incluyendo la locomotora que estallo estruendosamente en llamas.

* * *

El Scherzo finalizo con la destrucción del ferrocarril, recibiendo el conductor y la orquesta los aplausos, silbidos y gritos de jubilo del pueblo nocturno por su gran espectáculo. Desde la torre, el oscuro unicornio hizo un breve discurso, felicitando también a la sinfónica de Târgoviste antes de retirarse a su castillo con su escolta personal.

* * *

Del tren nada quedo; excepto escombros incendiándose por todas partes, además de los cadáveres de los pasajeros asesinados que se calcinaban con las llamas que creaban enormes columnas de humo. El Capitán Soul quedo atrapado en uno de los pedazos de escombro encima suyo, semiinconsciente y con algunas quemaduras de leve gravedad.

Las carrozas de la Guardia Real no tardaron en llegar al lugar del incidente, aunque en una de estas, un joven unicornio de cristal de color verde gris; vestido con la tradicional armadura celeste del Imperio de Cristal y armado con un par de cuchillos Hunga Munga, bajo de un salto de una de ellas, junto con algunos unicornios detrás suyo que le acompañaban armados con lanzas.

—¡Levanten todos los escombros y busquen sobrevivientes, no importa cuanto se demoren! —ordeno el unicornio de cristal.

—¡Señor, encontramos al Capitán Soul! —exclamo uno de los unicornios que tenia levitando los escombros con su magia.

—¿Sigue vivo?.

—Creo que si, señor —contesto el unicornio.

—¡Traigan paramédicos! —el unicornio de cristal se acerco a Soul, tomándole el pulso mientras dos ponis terrestres con una camilla corrían hacia ellos—. Descuida, estarás bien.

—¿Q-Quien eres tu? —pregunto en un murmullo Soul.

—Mi nombre es Leithian, pertenezco a la Guardia Zafiro del Imperio de Cristal.

—¿Q-Qué… que paso con los terroristas nocturnos? —pregunto Soul tratando de levantarse, pero sus patas estaban dormidas.

—Ya acabamos con todos ellos… a excepción de su líder que escapo arriba de una carroza con cuatro pegasos, pero descuida, ya lo están persiguiendo —Leithian dejo que los paramédicos se lo llevaran cargándolo en la camilla, pero antes de que lo subieran a la carroza, se le olvido una cosa muy importante que decirle—. Por cierto Soul, desde ahora nuestras naciones nos asignaron a ser compañeros, ya que ambos tenemos la misma misión… aunque la mía es algo diferente a la tuya.

—¿Y… porque es diferente? —pregunto rápidamente Soul.

—Simple, porque debo asesinar al Conde Mefistófeles, y a todos los involucrados que secuestraron a la Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza _—respondió Leithian, haciendo una seña de cascos a que los pegasos se lo llevaran a Canterlot, donde el Capitán recibiría mejor atención medica.

* * *

Mientras que en Hollow Shades, en una humilde casita gótica a los alrededores del pueblo de nocturnos leales a Equestria. RedBlood se encontraba recostado en un sillón frente a una chimenea encendida, mientras una hermosa pegaso nocturna le sanaba minuciosamente sus heridas "leves".

—Maldito bastardo, ojala que la explosión lo haya calcinado por completo y… ¡Auch! ¡¿podrías tener mas delicadeza?! —se quejo RedBlood mientras la pegaso le pasaba un algodón con povidona en su ojo izquierdo inflamado.

—Tienes suerte de que escaparas de la Guardia Real, RedBlood —murmuro la joven pegaso—. Aunque fuiste muy cruel en haber dejado a nuestros hermanos luchando mientras tu te salvabas el pellejo…

—_Vincere e Vinceremo_, Midgnight. Tu no sabes como funcionan las cosas en la Guardia Fantasma… Aunque de todas maneras, no me fue fácil perder las seis carrozas que me seguían.

—Suerte total —sonrió Midnight.

Midnight Blossom era la espía infiltrada favorita de Mefistófeles, y la guerrera mas destacada entre toda la guardia de escolta de la Princesa Luna. Sus ojos eran dorados y sus pupilas alargadas, mientras que su peinado era igual al de Rainbow Dash, con la diferencia de que su crin era púrpura. Su Cutie Mark era una nube negra con dos rayos blancos, y llevaba vestida la armadura púrpura de la Guardia Real Nocturna, con la diferencia de que ella no usaba casco por simple comodidad.

—Mefistófeles no debió haberte enviado para esta misión peligrosa —opino la pegaso colocándole venditas en sus heridas—. Pero… ¿lograste matarlo?.

—Creo que si…

—¿"Creo"? eso no suena muy convincente…

—¡No me cuestiones, Midnight!. Lo único que vi fue que el maldito tren estallo, no me iba a dar el lujo de revisar después de haberme golpeado en cada maldita rama durante la caída —exclamo RedBlood muy molesto.

—Esta bien, tranquilo… ¿Y ya se lo has informado a Târgoviste, o aun no? —pregunto Midnight concentrada en sus curaciones.

—No, y mas te vale que tu tampoco lo hagas hasta saber si esta bien muerto o no —RedBlood desenfundo su corvo sin dudarlo dos veces, amenazando a Midnight tomándola del cuello—. Mefistófeles es muy exigente con los resultados, así que no le informaras de nada hasta que yo lo diga… ¿esta claro?.

—… Si, como quieras, RedBlood —contesto Midnight mirándole con desprecio mientras era soltada.

La pegaso desinfecto la ultima herida, guardando todas las cosas en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, mientras RedBlood se ponía cómodo en el living observando las decenas de muñecas sombrías que Midnight coleccionaba en su estante; y de los cuales gastaba la mayor parte de su paga como escolta de la Princesa Luna en comprarlas.

Mientras el unicornio se distraía alimentando a la mascota de la pegaso; que era una araña viuda negra encerrada en una espaciosa caja de vidrio. Midnight aprovechaba de escribir un reporte a espaldas de el, enrollando el mensaje en la pata de un cuervo mensajero del cual desplegó sus alas en la ventana, perdiéndose en la oscuridad en dirección hacia el Castillo de Poenari.

—Entonces, Capitán RedBlood… ¿Quieres que te prepare algo especial esta noche? —pregunto Midnight con sensualidad, aunque por dentro estaba sonriendo con complicidad y malicia de lo que había echo.

* * *

Pasada las horas en Târgoviste, con las celebraciones aun desarrollándose en las calles de la ciudad. En la torre mas alta del castillo, Cadence aun seguía encerrada en su habitación como parte de su castigo; a pesar de que todo había sido un simple accidente, leyendo con atención e interés cada párrafo del viejo diario de Mefistófeles que había hallado en el techo de la antigua biblioteca.

Desde que comenzó a leerlo, la Princesa no tenia una idea muy clara sobre que pensar de Mefistófeles. Desde la primera pagina, cada palabra en sangre de dragón había sido escrita con una monótona tristeza de una vida que casi no tenia felicidad. Desde su nacimiento, Mefistófeles había sufrido el rechazo, el abuso, y la burla por culpa de una enfermedad facial muy extraña que cubría la mitad de su rostro; razón por la cual lo escondía sobre un vendaje hasta llegar a su juventud. La perdida de su querida madre; la única que le dio cariño y afecto, la indiferencia de su padre que supero con el tiempo, y por ultimo, el rechazo de su primer y sincero amor a primera vista, lo convirtieron en el demonio que el era ahora.

Cadence no pudo contenerse en sonreír al ver los dibujos que el hizo sobre ella cuando estaba locamente embriagado de amor desde el día en que la rescato de aquellos lobos de leña… pero cuando dio vuelta la pagina donde habían mas escritos, unos pasos hacia la puerta la obligaron a esconder el diario rápidamente debajo de su almohada.

—¿Cadence? —pregunto Mefistófeles que entraba a su habitación sin permiso ni modales, encontrándola recostada en su cama leyendo una revista—. Ah, aquí estas…

—M-Mi señor Mefistófeles —Cadence se levanto de su cama rápidamente, inclinándose con sumisión hacia el—. ¿D-Desea algo de mi?.

—La verdad, no, por ahora —Mefistófeles hizo un elegante seña de casco a que parara de inclinarse, mirándola seriamente—. Vengo a hablar contigo.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunto Cadence.

—No te hagas la tonta, Cadence —gruño el Conde molesto—. Es sobre lo que sucedió esta mañana.

—L-Lo siento mucho Mefistófeles, fue un accidente. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder otra vez.

Mefistófeles le dirigió una sola mirada de desprecio, caminando sin mas hacia el balcón de la habitación; el cual abrió las puertas de hierro con una llave maestra que el portaba en su capa, posando sus cascos en las barras de cobre.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que se celebra esta noche, Cadence? —pregunto Mefistófeles con la mirada pensativa hacia la luna llena.

—No… no lo se, mi señor —contesto Cadence.

—Veras, hace nueve años atrás, esta ciudad estaba asolada por la peste, el hambre, y la represión excesiva y sin sentido… Estaba gobernada por mi medio hermano, el Conducător Zodiac, un miserable y grosero déspota, celebre por sus desarreglos, su corrupción y extravagancias, que cuyo advenimiento al poder solo mostraba que era un títere manejado por mi padre —Mefistófeles se dio media vuelta, observando a la Princesa Cadence que estaba sentada casi en frente de el—. Después de completar mi entrenamiento en la magia negra y haber regresado nuevamente a mi tierra natal como anónimo, me asocie rápidamente con la Resistencia Nocturna, quienes no tuvieron problemas en integrarme a sus partisanas filas… ¿quieres que continué?.

—Si, por favor… si no te molesta —contesto con interés Cadence.

—Para nada, ahora no tengo ningún asunto importante que hacer. Gracias a mis habilidades y conocimiento superiores, me ascendieron a Coronel de la milicia, y a la primera semana del año, inicie una guerra de guerrillas mas violenta y sin cuartel, que jamás han conocido los lugartenientes de mi medio hermano... Luego de vencer a su ejercito en numerosas ocasionas y de haberlos hecho retroceder hasta arrinconarlos, marchamos hacia la ultima batalla que fue nombrada como la simbólica _Marsul asupra Târgoviste _—contaba Mefistófeles con cierto entusiasmo y nostalgia de tan solo recordarlo—. Yo y mi ejercito, luchamos en cada calle de la ciudad, casa por casa, hasta llegar a este castillo donde sitiamos durante días al Conducător Zodiac… hasta que finalmente se rindió ante nosotros.

—Así que así fue como llegaste a tener tanto poder... —murmuro Cadence, pero fue escuchada por el nocturno.

—¡Silencio! Ahora viene la mejor, Cadence —exclamo Mefistófeles—. Después de que izamos nuestras banderas de victoria por toda la ciudad liberada de sus cadenas. Los cabecillas de la Resistencia Nocturna discutían los temas como quien seria el que llevara la batuta, que harían con los prisioneros de guerra… y por supuesto, que ganancias les correspondería del jugoso botín obtenido… sin sospechar, que esa misma noche, había movilizado a mi propio ejercito de guerreros fanáticamente leales a mi, a la dulce melodía del "_Dance of the Knights_"… ¿Conoces esa obra?.

—Un poco, mi tía Celestia algunas veces escucha esa clase de música que a ti te gusta —confeso Cadence.

—Muy interesante… porque me recuerda especialmente el golpe que di esa noche —sonrió Mefistófeles macabramente—. Esa misma noche, para evitar la discordia interna en Târgoviste, la corrupción, los futuros golpes de estado o posibles guerras civiles… por el bien de mi pueblo que ya había sufrido lo suficiente, di la orden personalmente a que los ejecutaran con el empalamiento; junto a los prisioneros de guerra capturados en los alrededores de los muros de la ciudad. Y también ordene que empalaran a sus familias; hembras, potrillos… incluso a los bebes para asegurarme de que no tuvieran descendencia. Todas mis amenazas, presentes y futuras, fueron atravesados en lo mas alto de una larga estaca de hierro oxidado... Y fue así como ascendí al poder total.

El Conde miro a Cadence que estaba horrorizada de el por la frialdad con que lo contaba, pero mas que nada, por sus acciones que no había palabras para describir. Mefistófeles sonrió con una mueca, ya que la Princesa solo estaba conociendo la punta del iceberg de su largo historial de crímenes de guerra cometidos en sus años como Conde.

—¿Por qué haces todas estas cosas, Mefistófeles? ¿Por qué los matas de esa manera tan horrible y despiadada? ¡¿Qué culpa tiene un potrillo o un bebe qué…?!.

—¡Como te atreves a levantarme la voz! —el unicornio la interrumpió indignado, propinándole una sola y fuerte bofetada que la empujo hacia el suelo —Realmente eres muy inocente o muy estupida para poder entenderlo, _Mi Amore Cadenza_. No necesito que me comprendas, o que me des clases de moral y decencia. Esos potrillos o bebes algún día iban a crecer, y con ello, la ira y el odio que me tendrían en cuanto descubran quien dejo cicatrices de por vida —Mefistófeles levito fácilmente a Cadence del suelo, arrojándola hacia la cama y tele transportándose hasta quedar justo encima de ella, acercando su rostro y lamiendo con su lengua el hilo de sangre que salía del labio roto de Cadence, susurrándole—. El odio, puede hacer maravillas cuando uno desea venganza. El odio es mas fuerte que el amor y la amistad, es mas realista, tiene una construcción casi perfecta si dejas que manipule tu cuerpo y alma facilmente… y lo mejor de todo, es que es letal contra tus enemigos.

—N-No es cierto… el odio solo lastima tu corazón y a los que en verdad aprecias. No crea ninguna maravilla, solo es un veneno que se apodera de ti y saca lo peor de uno… —Cadence queria a decir mas, pero los cascos de Mefistófeles sorpresivamente en su cuello le impidieron seguir hablando.

—¡EXACTO! ¡Y OLVIDAS QUE GRACIAS A ESO, YO FUI TU CREACION, MALDITA ZORRA!.

Mefistófeles, que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos irritados de rabia e impotencia, apretó mas el delicado cuello de Cadence que trataba de respirar dando un quejido de dolor. El Conde estaba inestable mental y sentimentalmente que casi asesina a la Princesa Cadence, si no fuera por la llegada del Teniente de la Guardia Fantasma que la salvo.

—Mi Conde…

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?! —grito encolerizado Mefistófeles.

—P-Perdone mi Conde… pero Blossom nos ha contactado urgentemente —dijo intimidado el Teniente.

Mefistófeles respiro y exhaló profundamente, recuperando poco a poco la calma; y también la cordura, mientras se quitaba de encima de Cadence que tosía bruscamente en el suelo recobrando poco a poco su respiración.

—No sabes el dolor que me ha provocado tu rechazo, Cadence —murmuro Mefistófeles mientras la levantaba con su magia, mirándola fijamente con tristeza—. Podía haberme cortado una pata, o haberme arrancado un ojo con un cuchillo y habértelo regalado envuelto en papel azul… si tu me lo hubieras pedido para demostrarte lo que sentía por ti.

—¿P-Porque no me asesinas, Mefistófeles? —pregunto Cadence sollozando—. Si piensas terminar con eso para aliviar tu odio y rencor… ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?.

—Porque esa no es la idea, _Mi Amore Cadenza _—respondió el Conde bajando su mirada con incomodidad—. Y raramente, no creo ser capas de hacerte eso… pero si torturarte.

Mefistófeles choco su cuerno con el de Cadence, liberando una pequeña chispa que conecto la memoria del Conde y de la Princesa en un raro prohibido hechizo de magia negra. Inmediatamente, Cadence comenzó a ver escenas del horror que el Conde había provocado en el primer ataque hacia Equestria.

—M-Mefistófeles, detente ya… —suplico Cadence con lagrimas—. ¡Ya no quiero ver mas, por favor!.

—… Muy bien —Mefistófeles sonrió al conseguir la reacción que esperaba, deteniendo el hechizo de intercambio de memoria.

—¿Qué lugar era ese? —pregunto Cadence con una jaqueca desplomándose al suelo.

—Ese era Trottingham, me extraña que esa noche histórica de Equestria no sea muy recordada como para que lo sepas, aunque no es tu culpa, ya que Celestia a ocultado muchas cosas últimamente.

Ambos unicornios nocturnos abandonaron la habitación dejando nuevamente que los guardias custodiaran a la Princesa, bajando las espirales escaleras de la torre mientras hablaban en el camino.

—¿Qué novedades nos trae Midnight de Equestria? —pregunto Mefistófeles.

—El Capitán RedBlood fallo, Soul continua vivo y nos exponemos demasiado ahora que le confirmamos que sus investigaciones están cada vez mas cerca de nosotros.

—Yo no lo creo así —sonrió Mefistófeles maliciosamente—. Tenia la certeza de que RedBlood fallaría, pero hay otras maneras de detener su terca búsqueda y rescate por mi esclava.

—¿Qué es lo que Ud. trama, mi Conde?.

—Quiero que este listo mi carruaje lo mas pronto posible. Viajare a Canterlot… a visitar a una antigua maestra mía.

—Así será, mi Conde.

En cuanto bajaron al pasillo, el Teniente se retiro apresuradamente, dejando solo a Mefistófeles que formaba una sonrisa escalofriante con sus dientes blancos y puntiagudos, murmurando en la oscuridad:

—Que la orquesta aliste sus instrumentos... Porque la Overtura de esta Opera esta por comenzar.

* * *

En el Palacio de Canterlot, la hermosa monarca del sol; la Princesa Celestia, se paseaba a altas horas de la noche en los pasillos leyendo el ultimo reporte de Twilight Sparkle con una calida sonrisa maternal como ella solamente podía hacer. La noche estaba tranquila como era habitual en Equestria, pero cuando doblaba en uno de los pasillos, a sus oídos llego algo extraño y poco normal.

—¿Música? —murmuro Celestia con expresión pensativa.

La Princesa siguió la melodía dejando en el suelo el reporte de su alumna, hasta llegar al Comedor Real donde abrió las enormes puertas decoradas con su magia. Al entrar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el salón tenia todas sus lámparas de araña encendidas, y la mesa lista con cubiertos y platos como si alguien estuviera esperando a unos invitados, ¿pero quien y a quien?. Celestia dio unos pasos entrando mas al comedor, pero las puertas a sus espaldas se cerraron de golpe bruscamente quedando atrapada, literalmente. Las velas de las lámparas se apagaron con una fría brisa descomunal, quedando solamente las velas de los candelabros en la mesa encendidas, abriéndose también las grandes y largas persianas para dar paso a la luz de la luna llena.

Celestia noto que a la cabeza de la gran mesa rectangular, había alguien sentada en la silla aunque no hacia ningún movimiento ni emitía ningún sonido. La alicorn se acerco un poco mas para ver quien era, pero sus pasos se detuvieron frenéticamente quedándose parada sin habla, horrorizada e impactada de lo que estaba viendo. Su secretaria que la acompaño por años; una pony terrestre de color celeste y de crin largo rubio, estaba sentada en la mesa, con sus patas delanteras amputadas pero cocidas.

Los parpados de sus ojos prácticamente estaban cocidas con hilos negros. Su lengua había sido cortada para que no emitiera ningún sonido; ni mucho menos pedir ayuda. Estaba amarrada a la silla con una cadena para que no cayera de lado, y detrás de ella, había un tocadiscos que tocaba a un volumen elevado "_Aria Da Capo_" de Johann Sebastián Bach.

—¡Me alegra mucho que nos volvamos a encontrar nuevamente, _Printesa _Celestia! —exclamo una voz siniestra que hizo eco en todo el salón, una voz, que Celestia reconoció perfectamente.

* * *

**Bien, para aclarar una duda que seguro tendran muchos, son las obras humanas que se muestran en el mundo pony jeje. La verdad asi me senti cuando escuche la sonata de las valquirias en el silbido de Rainbow Dash cuando vi el episodio _"Que Gane la Mejor Mascota!". _Despues de eso, se me ocurrio agregar las obras musicales como existentes en este mundo, aunque sus creadores humanos no hayan existido, o bien si pero ponificados y con otros nombres.**

**Ahora, las curiosidades:  
**

**1) Cuchillo Hunga Munga: Un cuchillo de una extraña forma, originario del Africa (en este caso, seria la tierra de las Zebras)**

**2) _Dance of the Knights: _Obra del compositor ruso, Sergei Prokofiev.**

**3) Conducător: Titulo rumano utilizado primeramente por el rey Carlos II de Rumania, y luego por Nicolae Ceausesc, presidente comunista de Rumania.**

**Arrivederci, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y no olviden dejar sus reviews... si quieren xD.**


	6. Traición en silencio

Capitulo 6

Traición en silencio

Celestia se volteaba mirando hacia todas partes, buscando sin resultados a su odiado enemigo que seguía burlándose de ella como si fuera un indeseable poltergeist en un castillo.

—¡Muéstrate, miserable villano sin corazón! —exigió indignada Celestia con su voz real, pero su cuerpo se estremeció completamente al sentir que alguien olía su cuello.

—Aroma de _Papaver Rhoeas _—susurro una voz al oído de Celestia con un tono muy insinuador—. Amapola Silvestre… en verdad no dejas de oler bien, mi dulce _Princesse_.

Un aura brillante amarillo rodeo el cuerno de una furiosa Celestia que se volteo rápidamente, pero el desconocido se desvaneció en miles de larvas que se movieron por el piso rápidamente, materializándose y escudándose detrás de la secretaria mutilada a su forma original; un unicornio color salmón de ojos naranjas; con crin oliva bien peinado hacia atrás; y vestido con una vieja y fina capa dorada desteñida, con algunas manchas de su propia sangre.

—Sabes, desde que nos conocimos siempre te has visto muy bella, _Mademoiselle _—halago el unicornio mientras encendía su pipa Calabash.

—¡Monsieur Valkane, ¿Qué le hiciste, maldito monstruo?! —exclamo encolerizada Celestia, teniéndole en la mira con su cuerno.

—¿Yo?, no me culpes a mi, ese psicópata de Mefistófeles preparo todo esto antes de que yo llegara, ella ya estaba así cuando la encontré —confeso Valkane mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la secretaria—. Relájate Celestia, no viaje aquí desde muy lejos como para que intentes evaporizarme con uno de tus rayos… vengo aquí, porque tenemos que hablar urgentemente.

—¡No tenemos nada de que hablar, Valkane!.

—Discrepo en eso, _Mademoiselle_. Porque lo que te diré es de mucha importancia para ti… y es sobre Cadence —dijo Valkane, tomando asiento cómodamente en una de las sillas de oro.

Celestia aunque conocía muy bien a su visitante, tenia sus dudas si creerle o no, pero se trataba de Cadence y su vida estaba en juego. Mientras que el unicornio la observaba fijamente con despreocupación esperando la palabra de Celestia, fumando su pipa pacientemente.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme sobre mi sobrina, Valkane? —pregunto Celestia con un tono autoritario.

—Podría decirse que conozco con exactitud la ubicación exacta de su cautiverio, y de donde se encuentra en estos momentos —le respondió Valkane sonriente.

—No es otro de tus trucos, ¿cierto? —dijo Celestia con desconfianza.

—¡No, claro que no! —exclamo Valkane—. Mis superiores están dispuestos a colaborar por primera vez con Equestria, ofreciéndote toda la información que pudieras necesitar… y me lo confiaron a mi, ya que tengo mas relación "amigable" contigo.

—No lo entiendo, ¿acaso ECLIPSE esta traicionando a Mefistófeles? —pregunto Celestia confundida.

—Solo diré que a la directiva ya no le agrada que los ponis nocturnos de Târgoviste vean a Mefistófeles como una especie de "Mesías" —informo Valkane seriamente—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Te diré lo principal que necesitas saber, así que escucha con atención… En dos lunas a la medianoche, yo haré un camino especial en el centro de Ponyville que llevara a tus portadoras de los elementos; si piensas enviarlas a ellas en su rescate, hasta la ciudad de Târgoviste, donde todo dependerá de ustedes en cuanto estén adentro.

—¿Cómo sabré que esto no es una trampa, Valkane? —pregunto Celestia con desconfianza.

—¡Por favor! ¿No me crees?. Arriesgue mi vida en venir aquí para decirte todo esto, y no solo por tu Guardia Real, si no por la Policía Secreta de ese arrogante Conde —dijo Valkane con nerviosismo en su tono de voz—. Los ojos y oídos de Mefistófeles están por todas partes, en Equestria especialmente.

Repentinamente un charco de sangre que salio de la nada, apareció al lado de la secretaria, desapareciendo rápidamente Valkane en parásitos sumamente alarmado al saber de quien se trataba. La Princesa Celestia espero alerta y con pose firme, hasta que finalmente hizo su aparición en carne y hueso Mefistófeles, que salio de aquel charco de sangre, sonriendo levemente al ver a su antigua maestra de magia blanca.

—Celestia, cuanto tiempo sin vernos… no nos hemos conocido cara a cara, pero la recuerdo por sus grandes clases, cuando yo era un adolescente estudiante en la Academia de Magia de Canterlot —saludo con elegancia el sombrío unicornio.

—Conde Mefistófeles, ¿a que se debe tu indeseable visita? —pregunto Celestia dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.

—Vamos Celestia, ¿Dónde quedo la cordialidad? —rió el Conde—. Solo quise venir a ver como estaba todo por aquí… y también para compartir contigo y tu hermana menor en una armoniosa cena aristocrática.

—¡La única cena que tendrás será en el inframundo, maldito genocida! —exclamo Celestia acumulando mucha energía alrededor de su cuerno, pero Mefistófeles se le adelanto tele transportándose, tomándola por sorpresa detrás suyo.

—Será mejor que no cometas una tontería, por que en estos momentos, mi Guardia Fantasma ya se encuentra marchando hacia Appleloosa y si no vuelvo dentro de las próximas dos horas… Bueno, no necesito darte explicaciones de cómo terminara —advirtió Mefistófeles en un susurro a su oído—. He oído que piensas mucho en el bienestar de tus ponis, y no creo que quieras ver mañana el nuevo valle de empalados que dejare en Appleloosa… ¿estoy en lo cierto, su majestad?.

La alicorn bajo su mirada, resignándose a no atacar a Mefistófeles que había tomado bastantes precauciones por su seguridad personal; y mucho antes de planificar este viaje a Equestria. El cruel Conde se sentó en una de las sillas de oro, consultando en su reloj de bolsillo echo de cobre que le indicaban las 4:18 a.m.

—No debe tardar en llegar nuestra invitada…

—Será mejor que ruegues con que Luna no venga con guardias reales.

—Tus guardias están haciendo vigilancia nocturna muy lejos de aquí, así que no te preocupes a que no nos interrumpan —contesto Mefistófeles con una sonrisa.

A los cinco minutos, las puertas del comedor finalmente se abrieron, ingresando la hermosa Princesa de la noche que atendía unos ordinarios pergaminos burocráticos que levitaban a su alrededor, firmándolos muy concentrada sin percatarse de su inusual visitante.

—Hermana, ¿sucede algo para que estés despierta a estas horas? —pregunto Luna extrañada, hasta que se fijo en Mefistófeles que le saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza—. Tu...

—¡Luna, espera! —exclamo Celestia.

La monarca de la luna empujo a su hermana que trataba de interponerse, lanzando un poderoso rayo hacia Mefistófeles que no titubeo en contraatacar con un rayo color dewberry, con la misma cantidad de poder. Ambas energías de magia chocaron de golpe, rompiendo todas las ventanas con la fuerte onda de impacto, hasta que Celestia finalmente intervino antes de que hicieran explotar el salón; y tal vez, hasta toda la torre.

—¡Detente ahora, Luna, si le haces algo a Mefistófeles, Appleloosa pagara el precio por nuestra culpa! —exclamaba Celestia que trataba de calmar a su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿porque no llamas a la Guardia Real para que los detengan? —pregunto Luna apretando sus dientes concentrada.

—¡Si lo hacen, mis agentes darán aviso y cuando ellos lleguen ya será demasiado tarde! —exclamo el Conde desde el otro lado, comenzando a ponerse exhausto.

Luna detuvo su ataque resignada y molesta, mientras el Conde hacia lo mismo mientras la larga mesa rectangular se encendía en llamas. Ambas Princesas, miraron desafiantes al unicornio nocturno que había cambiado repentinamente su actitud, observándolas seriamente.

—Ahora escúchenme con atención, estupidas alicorn. La razón de porque he venido a su decadente reino, es para advertirles sobre su inútil rescate y de cómo las cosas cambiaron para mi esclava —el Conde levito de su capa un rollo de pergamino, desenrollándolo de su cinta roja y mostrándoselo a los ojos de Celestia y Luna precavidamente—. Como ven, la firma es autentica

—¡¿La obligaste a firmar un Contrato de las Sombras?! —exclamo incrédula Luna.

—Así es, y si ella no me obedece, Twilight pagara los platos rotos —sonrió con una mueca Mefistófeles—. Ahora que lo recuerdo… casi me olvido de entregarles una de sus importantes pertenencias de mi Cadence.

Mefistófeles hizo desaparecer el contrato que volvió enrollándose hacia su capa, tirando hacia el suelo la hermosa é invaluable corona de oro de Cadence, que rodó hasta detenerse en los cascos reales de las Princesas alicorn.

—Como ven, las manchas de sangre salpicadas son de ella, mis verdugos la golpearon brutalmente el primer día en que llego a mi castillo, y logre salvar esa pieza simbólica antes de que lo tiraran a la basura —contó Mefistófeles subiéndose sobre la mesa quemada—. Solo les daré esta única advertencia: detengan sus intentos de salvarla… o lo próximo que les enviare de su sobrina, será una de sus patas cercenada dentro de una bolsa de basura.

—Vas a pagar por esto, Mefistófeles —amenazo Celestia tratando de contener la ira en su cuerpo—. Juro que lo lamentaras por tu barbarie.

—Por favor, Celestia. No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir —rió Mefistófeles con burla.

Repentinamente, una treintena de hábiles Guardias Reales nocturnos entraron escandalosamente al salón, fuertemente armados y rodeando al Conde Mefistófeles apuntándole con sus lanzas y espadas, mientras Celestia tomaba la corona de su sobrina con una expresión muy triste, dejando que su hermana se encargara de la situación.

—Princesa, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes? —pregunto un oficial nocturno.

—No permitan que escape del palacio —ordeno Luna con su voz real—. ¡Mátenlo si es posible!.

—Dudo que lo logren… —sonrió maliciosamente Mefistófeles, invocando su Naginata; una larga y afilada hoja curva hecha de titanio; al final de una larga asta de madera de baobab; con una culata hecha especialmente de cobre.

Los guerreros nocturnos se lanzaron gritando con violencia hacia el Conde, pero para sorpresa de ellos y de la Princesa Luna, cinco guardias cayeron derribados muertos al ser cortados de un solo giro de la Naginata. El unicornio nocturno con una sonrisa sádica, contraataco los ataques que iban hacia el con una destreza y rapidez sin la necesidad de manejar su arma con magia, provocando un baño de sangre que ninguno de los nocturnos se habían enfrentado en sus años como guerreros. Las extremidades cercenadas y restos de órganos estaban esparcidas por todo el salón, junto con algunos guardias moribundos en el suelo, sumiéndose en una muerte lenta y angustiante.

Solo algunos desistieron en seguir luchando contra el unicornio, cubriéndose detrás de su Princesa que había caminado unos pasos adelante, invocando su espada negra: forjada especialmente de roca de asteroide. Ambos se miraron con desprecio mientras se ponían en posición de combate, solo hasta que Mefistófeles hiciera el primer movimiento, tele transportándose y apareciendo detrás de la alicorn que logro alcanzar a frenar con dificultad su Naginata.

—Escuche rumores que en tu exilio en la luna, entrenaste mucho en el arte de diferentes armas blancas… comprobémoslo si es verdad —murmuro Mefistófeles.

—¿Y con esa arma de asta piensas vencerme? —sonrió Luna con superioridad.

—En verdad no tienes ni la menor idea de quien fue mi madre…

Mefistófeles se lanzo atacando con una rapidez que apenas Luna podía esquivar o detener la Naginata, recibiendo velozmente una cortada en su mejilla izquierda, seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la culata del asta que dejaría inconciente a cualquiera, tambaleándose aturdida mientras el Conde se burlaba de ella riendo.

—¿Qué paso, Luna? ¿mil años de entrenamiento y me desilusionas tan vergonzosamente?.

Mefistófeles levanto su Naginata para acertarle el golpe final, pero una fuerte jaqueca le intervino infavorablemente, bajando la guardia ante la Princesa de la noche que rápidamente aprovecho la oportunidad de atravesar profundamente la hoja de su espada en la pata derecha del unicornio. El Conde dio un fuerte alarido de dolor, mirando con sorpresa y odio al darse cuenta que mas guardias nocturnos le rodeaban en un perímetro, mientras eran dirigidos por el recién llegado Capitán Leithian del Imperio de Cristal, que se telé transporto colocándose detrás de Luna para protegerla.

—¡Conde Mefistófeles! En nombre de Equestria y del Imperio de Cristal, ríndete ahora… y tal vez, no te aplicaremos el mismo trato que tu le das a tus prisioneros de guerra —aviso Leithian mientras un aura mágica rodeaba su cuerno.

El Conde nocturno, consiente de que sus enemigos le superaban en numero y en fuerza; sin olvidar que tendría que enfrentarse solo y herido contra dos diosas alicorn. Después de arrancarse la espada de Luna con un gran dolor, y arrojándolo hacia el suelo a unos metros de su portadora. Hizo un hechizo rápido de escapatoria, minando el piso de estacas de hierro que salieron alrededor de el, empalando en lo mas alto a los guardias que lo asechaban en la primera línea del perímetro y aprovechando el ambiente de confusión que había creado, galopando abriéndose paso con su Naginata hasta llegar hacia el balcón donde Celestia usualmente miraba sus atardeceres, dando un enorme salto cayendo por el gran acantilado, hasta que su cuerpo se perdió en la altura.

—¡Que todos los guardias busquen a Mefistófeles, no podemos permitir que escape! —ordeno gritando Leithian.

—¡No, Appleloosa se encuentra en peligro! ¡Debe enviarlos antes de que ocurra una masacre! —exclamo Celestia.

—Es Mefistófeles o Appleloosa, no ambos. Si lo encontramos, podremos salvar muchas vidas, su majestad.

—Pero la vida de ponis inocentes y de Cadence lo pagaran —cuestiono Celestia molesta—. ¡Además, es una orden! ¡Yo soy la Princesa!.

Leithian suspiro profundamente, obedeciendo resignado a la monarca del sol, mientras esta ayudaba a Luna que ya se había recuperado totalmente del fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, aunque estaba molesta consigo misma de haber sido derrotada en el arte de las armas blancas.

—Luna, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto Celestia con preocupación.

—Si, estoy bien, hermana… —contesto Luna acariciándose el chichón que apareció en su cabeza—. Esa técnica jamás la había visto en mi vida…

—Ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes de que preocuparnos —dijo Celestia mientras los paramédicos se llevaban en una camilla a la secretaria mutilada aun con vida.

* * *

24 horas transcurrieron después del incidente contra Mefistófeles en Canterlot. Y en Târgoviste, los habitantes seguían llevando sus vidas normales en una nueva noche, sin notar la desconocida ausencia de su Conde; excepto la Guardia Fantasma, quienes eran los únicos que sabían sobre su partida a Equestria, junto con la servidumbre que no podían hablar sobre ello bajo amenaza.

Mientras que afuera del Castillo de Poenari; a unas cuadras de la Gran Plaza Morada. Dos hermosas y jóvenes yeguas diurnas recorrían el Mercado Central, ganándose la mirada de muchos machos nocturnos que las observaban deslumbrados; incluso algunos desubicados que se atrevieron a silbarles a sus espaldas. Uno de los pocos beneficios que poseían las dos esclavas de Mefistófeles, era que podían salir del castillo una vez por semana, dándoles la libertad de ir a donde ellas quisieran, sin vigilancia ni escolta; ya que con los Contratos de las Sombras eran suficientes para mantenerlas controladas.

—Entonces, solo nos queda el aceite de soya y algunas aceitunas que faltan para la cena que haremos —dijo la terrestre muy animada mientras chequeaba una lista.

—Rusalka, en verdad aprecio mucho todo lo que haces para mi… Pero, ¿Mefistófeles no se enfadara? —pregunto Cadence mientras llevaba las canastas en su lomo con los víveres que llevaban comprados—. Además, ¿no podemos conseguir estas cosas en la bóveda del castillo?.

—El amo Mefistófeles no se interesa en lo que hacen su servidumbre; ni mucho menos sus esclavas. Y sabes muy bien que la Guardia Fantasma controla la bóveda y no te dejan sacar nada sin una autorización… vamos, anímate Cadence, además ¡Es tu cumpleaños el que vamos a celebrar en dos días! —exclamo Rusalka felizmente dando su mejor sonrisa.

Cadence bajo la mirada, ya que no se encontraba muy entusiasmada con celebrar su cumpleaños, no sin sus amigos, sin sus queridas tías alicorn, y en especial sin su esposo, Shining Armor. Esta vez iba a ser un cumpleaños en el que ahora estaba privada de la libertad, viviendo en una tierra desconocida y en el hogar de su cruel secuestrador, pero que al menos lo iba a celebrar con su única amiga, Rusalka.

—Si tu lo dices… —murmuro Cadence desanimada, siguiendo a la terrestre detrás suyo.

En cuanto ambas terminaron de hacer las compras, regresaron al castillo subiendo la colina, mientras comentaban y reían entre ellas hasta llegar a la cima frente al portón negro. En cuanto los guardias las dejaron pasar e ingresaron al salón principal, encontraron un camino de manchas de sangre en los tapices de mármol, que la curiosidad las llevo a seguirlas por las escaleras y pasillos, hasta llegar frente a la puerta de los aposentos de Mefistófeles donde había un gran alboroto entre guardias con kepis rojas y un viejo medico que las sorprendió asomarse por la puerta.

—¡Tu, jovencita, ven aquí! —exclamo el medico terrestre señalándole a que entrara.

—¿Y-Yo? —pregunto confundida Cadence.

—¿Quién mas?, necesito que cuides a nuestro Conde por unos momentos, mientras bajo a buscar la poción cura-huesos.

—Ve, Cadence. Yo llevare esto sola a nuestra cocina —dijo Rusalka, cargando las canastas sobre su lomo.

Cadence por primera vez ingreso a los aposentos de Mefistófeles, mientras el viejo doctor se retiraba galopando apresuradamente junto con los guardias, cerrando la puerta de golpe. El piso estaba alfombrado con piel de pantera negra; que la Princesa noto lo calido y suave que se sentía al poner sus cascos sobre el, mientras una gran chimenea; adornada con huesos verdaderos de dragón, temperaban la habitación.

—De todas las yeguas que hay en este castillo, tenias que ser tu… —exclamo Mefistófeles que la miraba recostado en su cama adornada con cráneos de ponis a su alrededor, mientras tenia raspones en todo su cuerpo; además de la herida profunda en su pata que estaba cerrada con costuras.

—Si le molesta mi presencia, puedo llamar a alguien en especifico, mi señor —dijo Cadence servicialmente.

—Bah!, si tu eres la única que se encuentra cerca por los alrededores, entonces tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea —el Conde suspiro profundamente, mirando hacia el techo con expresión pensativa—. Ahora que se me olvido… ¿acabaron Uds. dos de terminar de ordenar y limpiar mi biblioteca?.

—Si, lo terminamos antes de que nuestro plazo se acabara, incluso queríamos enseñártelo… pero siempre te encontrabas ocupado —contesto Cadence acercándose un poco mas, notando sus heridas con sorpresa—. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?.

—Una simple pelea, no es nada que te incumba —respondió secamente Mefistófeles dirigiéndole la mirada—. Si vez a mi aprendiz esperando por mi afuera en cuanto te vayas, dale mi recado que puede tomarse el resto de la noche libre.

—No sabia que tenias un aprendiz —dijo Cadence sorprendida.

—Es muy obvio que tenga uno. Si yo llegara a morir, todos mis conocimientos que he aprendido alrededor del mundo se perderían para siempre —aclaro Mefistófeles seriamente.

—Pero podrías escribir un libro, como lo hizo Star Swirl El Barbudo, que almaceno todos sus conocimientos en...

—Mi estilo es muy diferente al de Star Swirl, y al de mucho otros —interrumpió Mefistófeles un poco molesto—. Prefiero trasferirlos con el entrenamiento personalmente…, además, tengo una mala experiencia escribiendo libros.

—Oh, ya veo… —murmuro Cadence al darse cuenta que se refería a su viejas memorias, aunque el aun no sabia que lo había encontrado.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo para ambos, aunque oportunamente llego el viejo medico de Mefistófeles con una rara botella azul que contenía la poción para "reconstruir huesos". La Princesa, sabiendo que el ya no necesitaría mas de sus servicios, le deseo una pronta recuperación de sus heridas, siendo contestada con una maleducada seña de cascos a que se largara pronto, retirándose sin mas mientras se oía como Mefistófeles se quejaba enfurecido con su medico.

Inusualmente, en cuanto salio al pasillo fuera de la habitación, choco accidentalmente contra un potrillo de color vino; con crin gris y de unos bonitos ojos color magenta, que había caído en el piso, junto con su oso polar de peluche que llevaba consigo en su hocico.

—¿Así que este es el aprendiz de Mefistófeles? Tiene casi la misma edad de Twilight cuando yo cuidaba de ella —dudo Cadence mentalmente, ayudándole a levantarse—. Lo siento mucho, soy una despistada… ¿te encuentras bien?.

—N-No se preocupe, estoy bien… —contesto el potrillo tímidamente, acercándose para recoger su peluche, pero Cadence lo recogió primero ya que había caído sobre sus cascos.

—Tienes un peluche muy bonito —sonrió Cadence devolviéndoselo—. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?.

—Uhm, iba a la habitación del Conde. No lo encontré en el salón principal donde nos reunimos siempre, así que pensé buscarlo por aquí…

—El esta en su habitación, pero temo que no te recibirá ahora. Me dio un recado de que te tomaras el resto de la noche libre —le informo Cadence, aun mirándole dudosa, ya que aun no creía que un niño encantador fuese aprendiz de Mefistófeles—. ¿Cómo te llamas?.

—M-Mi nombre es Veruno —contesto con una sonrisa el potrillo—. Soy el alumno de mi maestro, el Conde Mefistófeles.

—Mucho gusto, Veruno. Mi nombre es _Mi Amore Cadenza_, aunque prefiero que me llames Cadence —se presento la Princesa sonriendo amistosamente, aunque su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa al escuchar una especie de gruñido—. ¿Qué fue eso?.

—Esté… Fui yo —respondió Veruno muy avergonzado—. Lo siento, es que no desayune esta mañana, ni tampoco he almorzado aun…

—Oh ya veo… mi amiga Rusalka esta preparando unos Spaghetti con Ragu di Carne, ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotras? —invito Cadence amablemente.

—¡Si, claro que si! —exclamo Veruno siguiendo a la Princesa a su lado—. ¿Abra suficiente para Fausto?.

—¿Quién es Fausto? —pregunto extrañada.

—Mi oso polar, el se llama Fausto —le presento su peluche, levitándolo a la vista de ella—. Una de las cosas que no le gusta es que haya poca comida…

—Entonces será mejor no hacerlo enojar, haremos mucho para el —rió levemente Cadence, agradándole mucho aquel potrillo, bajando juntos las espirales escaleras de piedra.

* * *

La Luna estaba por esconderse en el horizonte, y antes de que los pegasos se encargaran de cubrir el cielo con nubes espesas. En un impresionante estanque que databa de la época paleo-pony, y que se encontraba debajo en el subterráneo de la gran colina del Castillo de Poenari. El Conde Mefistófeles, quien se dio de alta a si mismo; después de empalar personalmente a su medico que le "estorbaba" para que estuviera en cama por unos días. Camino con malestar en su pata que aun le dolía, hasta llegar a la orilla del estanque donde conjuro un hechizo en sus patas para que pudiera caminar sobre el agua.

Siguiendo su camino; mientras que las criaturas acuáticas se ocultaban en sus refugios al notar su presencia. Se detuvo frente a la punta de una enorme roca, ubicada al centro del estanque.

—Esa pata no se ve para nada bien… Mefistófeles —dijo una voz femenina debajo del agua, donde una mancha negra se acercaba a una rápida velocidad, subiendo desde la profundidad del estanque.

Una Sea Pony salio del agua de un solo salto, cayendo encima de la roca mientras agitaba su aleta de pez hasta lograr acomodarse sensualmente como una sirena en su "trono de piedra". Sus provocadores ojos dorados observaban a su oscuro visitante… aunque ambos se conocían desde muchos años atrás.

—Hacia mucho tiempo que no me visitabas. Estaba tan sola y aburrida desde la ultima vez que viniste aquí para pedirme esa visión —simulo una voz entristecida la Sea Pony.

—Lo se, y necesito que me ayudes en dos cosas —dijo Mefistófeles seriamente.

—¿Y que es lo que desea el Conde de mi esta vez? —pregunto en un tono sensual como era habitual en ella la mayor parte.

—Una es sobre un problema que me ha estado afectando últimamente… y otra, es sobre otra visión que necesito que me hagas.

* * *

**Bien, primera semana de vacaciones y al fin lo termine. El mes de julio me he demorado bastante por los examenes finales que tuve que prepararme (que fue un dolor de estomago por varias razones mas xD), pero en fin.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, y el proximo capitulo espero tenerlo listo antes del 14 de agosto si algo inesperado no sucede -.-**

**Arrivederci!.**


	7. Los recuerdos reprimidos de Mefisto

Capitulo 7

Los recuerdos reprimidos de Mefisto.

La Sea Pony acariciaba unos dientes de tiburón concentradamente con sus ojos cerrados, susurrando unas palabras en una vieja lengua antigua mientras que Mefistófeles esperaba pacientemente parado sobre el agua.

—¿Ya esta listo, Myrrina? —pregunto Mefistófeles al notar que ya no se movía.

—Solo un momento… —respondió en un murmullo.

Myrrina era una joven hechicera Sea Pony; mitad unicornio de cintura para arriba; y mitad pez de cintura para abajo, de seductores ojos dorados como la mayoría de los ponis nocturnos, con un color azul cobalto moderado en todo su cuerpo. Su cabello largo y suelo de un color verde oscuro, y sus cascos que tenían un color azul zafiro, con líneas de un color cian; al igual que una especie de armadura rara que llevaba alrededor de su cuello echo de escamas.

—La operación será un éxito… —hablo repentinamente Myrrina, haciendo desaparecer sus dientes de tiburón—. El ataque relámpago someterá al ejercito enemigo a la derrota, y todo el reino caerá rendido a tus cascos.

—¡Excelente, mi fiel hechicera! —sonrió complacido Mefistófeles.

—¿Y cual es la segunda petición que tenias que hacerme? —pregunto la Sea Pony mirándole con sus ojos provocativos.

—Quiero que me ayudes en algo serio que me ha estado molestando en estos últimos días.

Mefistófeles extrajo del bolsillo de su capa la botellita plateada con la "poción para dormir", levitándolo hacia la hechicera que lo recibió en sus cascos oscuros.

—Hace dos o tres noches, bebí el suero de esa botella con el fin de poder recuperar mis horas de sueño perdidos en estos últimos tres meses, y hice caso omiso a los efectos secundarios…

—¿Tu mismo lo hiciste? —interrumpió Myrrina, mientras abría la tapa de la botellita para analizar con su olfato agudo el aroma del suero.

—Si, así es —respondió Mefistófeles—. Lo cree yo mismo.

—No se porque no vienes a pedirme a mi esta clase de cosas, tengo varias pociones creadas por mi misma que no tienen ningún defecto como esta —regaño la Sea Pony mirándole con reproche, cerrando la botella mágicamente—. ¿Y que efectos secundarios te hicieron?.

—¡Me esta haciendo recordar cosas que yo no quiero! —exclamo hartado Mefistófeles—. ¡Hace poco, tuve una pelea contra Luna y un recuerdo que intervino inoportunamente casi hace que me mataran!.

—Entiendo… y debo adivinar que esto tiene relación con esa Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza_, ¿verdad? —supuso Myrrina aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—… Si —contesto cerrando sus ojos resignadamente—. Es sobre ella, y si esto sigue, voy a terminar por volverme completamente loco… ¡Myrrina, por favor, haz que se detenga!.

—Y-Yo… lo siento mucho, Mefistófeles. En esta clase de cosas no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte —respondió Myrrina entristecida—. Estamos hablando de recuerdos que por mas que trates de enterrarlos, estarán presentes aunque no lo quieras…

—¡¿Y ENTONCES QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?! ¡¿QUÉ TERMINE POR ASESINAR A CADENCE?! —grito desesperado Mefistófeles.

—C-Cálmate Mefistófeles. Matar a alguien que tiene relación con esos recuerdos solo agravarían mas las cosas.

Myrrina se sintió triste al ver a Mefistófeles tan afectado, y aunque no conocía una solución a este problema, queria tratar de ayudarlo. Bajo de un chapuzón para nadar hacia Mefistófeles, levitándose a si misma hasta quedar fuera del agua, y utilizando un hechizo similar al de el, se arrastro hasta quedar frente al Conde, abrazándolo calidamente tratando de consolarlo.

—Si te alivia en algo, buscare incansablemente una solución a tu problema para que esos recuerdos se vayan —murmuro Myrrina, para luego tomar con delicadeza su pata herida—. ¿Te duele?.

—Cuando camino solamente. Esa maldita de Luna incrusto su espada justo en el hueso, pero descuida, mis médicos me aseguraron que la poción cura-huesos lo regenerara en poco tiempo —contesto Mefistófeles mientras dejaba que la Sea Pony revisara su pata.

Myrrina, sin tenerle mucha confianza a lo que decían o hacían los médicos de Mefistófeles, desenvendo la herida notando con sorpresa como la cicatriz estaba totalmente infectaba, y cada vez se iba pudriéndose mas si no era tratada con urgencia adecuadamente.

—Esta herida se ve horrible, Mefistófeles. Si no hago algo pronto, podrías incluso hasta perder la pata entera —Myrrina sintió algo de repulsión, aunque decidida, cerro sus ojos lamiendo la herida para sorpresa de Mefistófeles.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —pregunto Mefistófeles incrédulo ante este acto tan extraño de la hechicera, aunque raramente la herida comenzaba a arderle mucho como si un acido lo estuviera lastimando.

La lengua de Myrrina continuaba recorriendo entre un disgusto y placer la horrible herida de Mefistófeles, mientras que el unicornio recordaba en su mente un trozo de información que había leído en un libro viejo sobre esta curiosa raza, proveniente de las Antiguas Civilizaciones. Se decía que la saliva de las Sea Ponis poseían propiedades curativas muy efectiva contra heridas provocadas por venenos o armas ancestrales; como la espada de Luna, por lo que Mefistófeles podría sentirse afortunado de conocer y tener a una Sea Pony de su lado.

—Ya esta… —Myrrina escupió al agua la infección de la herida, limpiándose los labios con su pezuña.

—Gracias, es muy impresionante tu habilidad —Mefistófeles noto que la herida y toda cicatriz desapareció, moviendo incluso su pata con normalidad como si nunca hubiera sido atravesada por una espada.

—Le prometí a tu difunta madre que te cuidaría en el momento en que te cargue en mis patas, cuando apenas eras un recién nacido… —la joven Sea Pony bajo la mirada entristecida, observando su reflejo en el agua—. Aun la extraño mucho, fue mi mejor y única amiga que tuve...

—Lo se, Myrrina. Yo también la extraño desde que ella… murió —Mefistófeles se volteo antes de ponerse "sentimental" en frente de alguien, pero la voz de la Sea Pony detuvo sus pasos.

—Mefistófeles, ¿Qué clase de interés tiene esta invasión? —pregunto Myrrina encogiéndose de hombros—. Su Reino esta desmoronándose, su población esta sufriendo de una hambruna y pobreza muy critico… ¿Acaso vale la pena torturarlos mas?.

—Es cierto que el castillo de su Reina posee riquezas como cualquier autoridad… pero este ataque tiene otros propósitos que quiero que esta Opera sea vista por Celestia y Luna desde sus asientos de ultima fila —la expresión de Mefistófeles cambio a una sombría, que atemorizo a la Sea Pony.

—No te detendré, aunque no este de acuerdo… Pero, me gustaría conocer a esa _Mi Amore Cadenza_ si me lo permites.

—¿Para que quieres conocerla? —pregunto Mefistófeles intrigado.

—Bueno, me has hablado mucho sobre ella y lo que paso entre Uds. antes de traerla a tu castillo, y tengo un interés en conocerla si la dejas bajar a mi estanque algún día y poder conversar con ella —contesto Myrrina—. Quisiera ver la clase de pony que es.

Mefistófeles se retiro sin decir mas hacia la orilla, escuchando un chapuzón detrás suyo que era Myrrina que volvía nuevamente dentro del estanque. Su subida al castillo mediante un elevador lo hizo llegar hasta la propia Cámara de Torturas, donde una vez Cadence sufrió bajo la tortura de los verdugos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la siniestra silla de hierro, notando que los afilados pinchos aun estaban cubiertos con la sangre derramada de Cadence durante la tortura. Los recuerdos reprimidos al ver el artefacto volvían a su cabeza involuntariamente para atormentarlo una vez mas… pero que en esta ocasión, no se trataba de ella.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en una época de otoño en Mnajdra; muchos años antes de la dictadura del Conducător Zodiac. En los alrededores de una escuela, un grupo de potrillos rodearon a un pequeño unicornio con la mitad de su rostro cubierta por unos vendajes, al cual lo molestaban cada vez que podían, y todos los días desde su llegada.

—P-Por favor, ya déjenme tranquilo—murmuro el unicornio tímidamente.

—¿Acaso eso fue una orden? —un potrillo terrestre lo empujo fuerte contra la pared, exclamándole fuerte—. ¡¿Acaso me estas ordenando, Mefisto?!.

—N-No… —musito Mefistófeles bajando la mirada temblando de miedo.

—Oye, quitémosle ese estupido vendaje que lleva en la cara —sugirió uno de los potrillos con malicia.

—Buena idea, ¡sujétenlo bien!.

Dos pegasos se lanzaron sobre Mefistófeles para que el potrillo terrestre comenzara a desenvendar poco a poco la parte oculta de su rostro, quitando tiras y tiras de vendaje despertando mas la curiosidad entre los que observaban. Mefistófeles intentaba zafarse de sus bravucones, pero ellos tenían mas fuerza y el unicornio no sabia como defenderse. Finalmente, cuando la ultima venda fue removida, sus bravucones y los demás niños a su alrededor se sorprendieron quedando atónitos, pero las burlas no tardaron en llegar, diciéndole toda clase de cosas hirientes mientras Mefistófeles se cubría como podía la mitad de su rostro expuesta, llorando lastimosamente.

—¡Los fenómenos como tu deberían volver al circo! —exclamaba una potrilla con burla mientras los demás se reían de el.

—¡Y-Ya déjenme en paz! —Mefistófeles salio de allí corriendo, escapando de los abusos de los demás potrillos, aunque estos no querían terminar con su tormento.

El pequeño Mefistófeles al ser perseguido, el miedo le impulso a cometer el error de meterse en un callejón sin salida, donde los crueles niños comenzaron a arrojarle cosas mientras le llamaban "bestia" "deforme" "fenómeno" "horrible", y entre un sin fin de palabras e insultos. Oportunamente, una joven unicornio de cuerno encorvado, que no se trataba mas que Myrrina, intervino invocando su cayado; un bastón de coral tan blanco como la nieve y tan resistente como el acero, y al final en la punta había un cristal rosado de 20cm en forma de diamante.

—¡Basuras, veamos si les parece gracioso esto! —exclamo Myrrina furiosa.

La Sea Pony invoco un enorme pulpo que se interpuso entre Mefistófeles y los potrillos que huyeron asustados y gritando, mientras ella se acercaba al pequeño unicornio que estaba acurrucado en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza.

—P-Por favor… ya basta —musitaba Mefistófeles mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

—Ya paso, Mefisto. Esos niños ya se fueron —Myrrina abrazo a Mefistófeles, acariciando su cabello tiernamente mientras el lloraba en su pecho—. Vamos, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

Mefistófeles y Myrrina caminaron juntos adentrándose en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad Mnajdra, siguiendo un camino que por la época de otoño las hojas secas de los árboles se desprendían de sus ramas alfombrando el suelo. La subida por unas escaleras que llevaban la cima de una colina, los llevo a la entrada de un antiguo santuario; de una arquitectura muy similar a la japonesa, en donde ingresaron encaminándose hacia los extensos y hermosos jardines que ningún castillo o mansión poseía en el mundo.

Debajo de un gran y viejo árbol de Sakura, la guardiana de aquel sitio sagrado; una pegaso de extraordinaria belleza, vestida con un kimono color fucsia y de cabello largo suelto blanco, cortaba los pétalos por la mitad que descendían del árbol moviéndose con una impresionante agilidad combinada con la rapidez y la elegancia, manipulando su arma de asta _Naginata_.

—¡Magnolia, ya llegamos! —exclamo Myrrina, saltando hacia su estanque sin esperar y volviendo a su forma original de Sea Pony.

—Mefistófeles, ¿Cómo te fue en la…? —la pegaso fue interrumpida por el pequeño unicornio, que la abrazo llorando en su pecho—. Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no llevas tus vendas?.

—Lo encontré en un callejón con unos desagradables niños molestándolo —contó Myrrina en la orilla de su estanque—. Perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo a la escuela. Si hubiera sido puntual, tal vez le hubiera evitado ese mal rato.

—¡M-Mami, por favor, ya no quiero volver mas a esa escuela! —suplico Mefistófeles mientras sentía como su madre lo cubría entre sus patas—. Ahora que todos saben que es lo que tiene mi rostro, no pararan de molestarme…

—Ya, tranquilo Mefistófeles. Si no quieres volver a la escuela, yo no te obligare —Magnolia seco las lagrimas con la manga de su kimono, dándole un tierno beso en la frente—. Vamos adentro, debo ponerte nuevos vendajes.

Magnolia pertenecía a una orgullosa generación de guerreras sacerdotisas, que podría ser la mas antigua en el mundo. Aquel santuario, construido en la cima de la colina hace tres milenios, fue protegido por diferentes yeguas; terrestres, unicornios y pegasos, que todas llevaban la misma sangre que con el tiempo, se convirtió en un orgullo para ellas. Si las sacerdotisas tenían hijas; que era obligatorio que fueran hembras para no romper con tal sagrada tradición, a estas se les entrenaba desde pequeñas en el arte marcial conocida como la _naginatajutsu_, para que en el futuro continuaran la labor de sus ancestros. Esto recayó en tantas generaciones, llegando a la abuela de Magnolia, luego a su madre, y finalmente: a ella misma.

Por supuesto, la pegaso estaba conciente que desde que llevo a Mefistófeles en su vientre, ella era la ultima por ser hija única y por no haber concebido a una hembra como dictaba la tradición, pero aquello no le importo, ya que el nacimiento de su hijo fue lo mas hermoso que pudo haber tenido en la vida.

—¡Listo, ya esta! —exclamo Magnolia con una sonrisa, guardando los vendajes en una cajita de madera.

—Mami… ¿crees que no debí haber nacido? —dijo repentinamente Mefistófeles, tocando la mitad de su rostro que estaba cubierto por las vendas—. Esto que tengo aquí no es normal. He visto que los demás niños, y todos en la ciudad se ven saludables, pero yo… ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme esto a mi? Soy horrible.

—Mefisto, hay cosas que el destino no explica muy bien… pero no digas que eres horrible —Magnolia acaricio la mejilla de Mefistófeles que lloraba con tristeza, sonriéndole con ternura—. Tal vez esto que tienes aquí te diferencia de los demás… pero esto no representa tu verdadero yo. Dentro de ti hay un potrillo muy hermoso, tranquilo y muy encantador, y se que algún día lograras grandes cosas que ningún niño a podido soñar jamás.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del pequeño Mefistófeles, y con sus pezuñas se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos. Madre e hijo se dieron un cariñoso y sentido abrazo, terminando con un beso en la mejilla descubierta por parte de Magnolia.

—Lo que yo haré es un incumplimiento grave a la tradición, pero creo que es lo mas correcto —Magnolia trajo su arma de asta _Naginata_, mostrándoselo de cerca de su hijo—. Esta arma, a sido utilizada durante generaciones doradas de sacerdotisas, y tiene tantos siglos que ya he perdido la cuenta.

—¡Guau, es impresionante! —dijo Mefistófeles examinándolo con asombro—. La edad ni siquiera se nota, y no se observa ningún oxido en la hoja.

—És como si nunca hubiera sido usada contra alguien… pero si se tiene un olfato agudo, en la hoja se puede percibir un fuerte aroma a sangre que jamás podrá ser removida —dijo Magnolia, mostrándose decidida a lo que iba a tener que decir a continuación—. En el futuro necesitaras defenderte… así que te enseñare todos los secretos de la _naginatajutsu_.

—¿E-En serio? —dijo Mefistófeles perplejo a lo que escuchaba—. Pero según lo que leí sobre la tradición…

—Esta vez haré una excepción —interrumpió Magnolia—. Cuando aprendas a la perfección la técnica, esta _Naginata _te pertenecerá a ti, y solamente a ti.

Mefistófeles brinco de felicidad alrededor de su madre, agradeciéndole con un fuerte abrazo prometiéndole que dará todo de si mismo, algo que Magnolia confiaba en que seria un buen alumno.

Para que su hijo prosiguiera con sus estudios ahora que no iba a volver nunca a la escuela en Mnajdra, la pegaso nocturna hablo con su mejor amiga Myrrina, quien no tuvo problemas en que fuese la maestra de Mefistófeles; para ella era un privilegio tener de aprendiz al hijo de quien la acompaño en tantas aventuras desde que eran potrillas…

* * *

El Conde finalmente pudo despertarse de su largo trance al seguir viendo la Silla de Interrogación, retirándose de la Cámara de Torturas en dirección hacia sus aposentos en total normalidad, aunque por dentro, temía que mas recuerdos involuntarios vinieran en momentos cruciales donde mantenerse con vida era lo primordial.

—Por el cuerno de Nightmare Moon, jamás he visto una llovizna helada tan fuerte en esta época del año —dijo mirando por una de las ventanas del pasillo.

* * *

En otro lugar remoto, en el Palacio Real de Canterlot. Luego de sufrir el irritante engaño de Mefistófeles sobre sus supuestas fuerzas rodeando Appleloosa, que sirvió para desviar la atención de la Guardia Real en la seguridad de los habitantes que en su propia persecución. Las Princesas Celestia y Luna discutían a puertas cerradas en la Sala de Trono sobre si enviar a las Mane Six a rescatar a la Princesa Cadence, después de que Celestia le contara con detalles sobre la charla que tuvo con Valkane a su hermana menor, quien desconfiaba de la autenticidad de la información y apoyo; mas, viniendo de ECLIPSE.

—Hermana, yo siempre te he apoyado en cada decisión que tu has tomado… ¡Pero por primera vez, en esta me niego a aceptarla! —exclamo Luna sumamente molesta—. En primer lugar, no puedo creer que le sigas creyendo cada palabra de ese desagradable traidor de Valkane. ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que quiso hacerle a este reino y a nosotras?.

—Entiendo tu negativa ante esto, y tampoco me agrada en tener de "aliado" a Valkane —confeso Celestia.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —le miro con reproche Luna.

—Escucha, aunque nosotras no queramos, Valkane es la única carta que podemos jugar. Durante meses hemos estado buscando esa "ciudad nocturna", y lo único que hemos obtenido han sido rumores —Celestia, se levanto de su trono caminando junto a su hermana al balcón—. Twilight y sus amigas irán con nuestra mejor arma que son los Elementos de la Armonía, y recuerda que a pesar de ser jóvenes, pudieron vencer a potenciales enemigos tales como Nightmare Moon y Discord, y ayudaron a derrotar a Chrysalis, y Sombra…

—¡Pero esto es diferente! —exclamo Luna sin controlar su voz real—. Esta vez, las vas a enviar contra un genocida que no siente misericordia por nadie. Lo que tu haces es enviarlas hacia la muerte o la esclavitud.

—Perdóname Luna, pero la decisión ya fue tomada. No entiendes que no puedo dejar que mi sobrina siga en cascos de Mefistófeles —Celestia observo su creación mas favorita y hermosa que disfrutaba ver en cada tarde: la puesta de sol—. Ya envié un mensaje al Imperio de Cristal, y vendrán aquí en cualquier momento…

* * *

A varios centenares de kilómetros de Equestria; y miles de Târgoviste. En los oscuros y fríos corredores de un antiguo castillo, una hermosa Reina Chrysalis se paseaba solitariamente sufriendo en secreto un profundo dolor en su corazón. Desde la fracasada invasión a Equestria que fue hace un año atrás, su estado de animo había decaído a causa del angustiante sufrimiento que estaba pasando su pueblo. La tasa de mortalidad en el reino había caído alarmantemente, y ya no quedaban ancianos en lo que alguna vez fue un prospero y solidó reino. Los pequeños eran los que mas sufrían con la hambruna, los recursos comenzaban a escasear cada vez mas para la población, y si ella no hallaba una solución a este problema tan critico, los changelings finalmente tendrían que enfrentar el horror de cualquier especie: la extinción.

La Reina changeling se detuvo en uno de los balcones del castillo, dejando caer una cristalina lagrima que bajo por su oscura mejilla. Sus lagrimosos ojos observaban el hermoso puesta de sol en el horizonte, pero su expresión deprimida cambio drásticamente al notar unos extraños objetos voladores acercándose en el cielo.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —murmuro Chrysalis sumamente extrañada, contando unos trece que iban en dirección hacia su reino.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, en la Sala de Operaciones y Tácticas Militares en el Castillo Poenari. El Conde Mefistófeles convoco una reunión con sus mas altos oficiales de la Guardia Fantasma, el Ejercito Regular, la Dirección de Inteligencia Nacional, y la _Regia Aeronautica_, estaban reunidos en un momento tal decisivo y memorable, que al lado de la máxima autoridad de Târgoviste, se encontraba Veruno mirando con expectación.

—Mi Conde, nuestros agentes han podido fotografiar y detectar los cuarteles de infantería, fabricas militares, así como la artillería con que cuenta el castillo de la Reina Chrysalis —reporto el director de inteligencia, mostrando las fotos tomadas sobre la mesa.

—Estimamos que su artillería de catapultas y sus fuerzas especiales en esa inexpugnable fortaleza, podría llevar a un sitio que dure semanas para nuestras fuerzas terrestres. Por lo cual, hemos decidido que la _Regia Aeronautica _se encargue del asalto sobre el castillo utilizando pegasos comandos —reporto el Capitán de la aviación.

—Los unicornios y los terrestres de la Guardia Fantasma ya se encuentran listos y a la espera para entrar a la ciudad —reporto el Teniente de la Guardia Fantasma.

—Perfecto. Caballeros, este será un momento decisivo para la patria, y si esto resulta bien, nuestros nombres permanecerán escritos en todos los libros de historia… ¡porque orquestaremos el fin de un reino antiguo! —exclamo Mefistófeles con euforia.

—_¡Marciare per non marcire!_ (Marchar para no pudrirse!) —exclamaron todos sus oficiales al unísono.

* * *

Sorpresivamente, los habitantes changelings se estremecieron al escuchar una estruendosa explosión que levanto una enorme columna de humo, que provenía de los "resistentes" muros de troncos que insólitamente fueron reducidos a escombros quemándose. El caos y el miedo de los civiles se desato al ver unas tenebrosas siluetas negras entre las avivantes llamas, que gritaban furiosos y galopaban como una horda de salvajes hacia la ciudad, asesinando a cualquiera que se les cruzara enfrente sin miramientos, iniciándose así la brutal invasión.

Las campanas de alarma sonaron, y desde todas partes los defensores se movilizaron para echar de sus tierras al desconocido invasor. La batalla entre la Guardia Fantasma y el Ejercito Changeling no tardo en concretarse, volviéndose encarnizada y decisiva, tanto, que el escenario principal mas escogido para llevar a cabo sus combates, eran los empobrecidos barrios de la ciudad que se consumían por los incendios provocados por los enfrentamientos en varios puntos de la ciudad.

Explosiones por doquier, gritos desgarradores; tanto de civiles como de soldados, mientras que un grupo de bomberos intentaban apaciguar el incendio entre medio de la batalla que azotaba el reino. Una de las únicas ventajas con la que contaban los valientes changelings, era que peleaban en su propia tierra y conocían perfectamente su territorio natal, además de contar con una mayor reserva de combatientes... Pero, las tácticas superiores de los nocturnos y la fuerza de sus guardias al pelear bajo la luna llena; a pesar de que los changelings los superaban cinco a uno, los obligaban a replegarse o a enfrentar numerosas bajas en cargas suicidas sin sentido, aunque en su tradición así podían honrar a su adorada reina Chrysalis.

Uno de los puntos mas importante que se definiría el ganador, era el castillo real, donde la elite y escolta de la Reina; acuartelados con suministros y armamento lo suficiente para resistir durante meses; además de contar con nueve catapultas, mantenían a raya un intento de ataque de un grupo especial conformados por quinientos terrestres y unicornios nocturnos, que por ordenes rodeaban el castillo manteniendo distancia, por los proyectiles ardientes lanzados por las catapultas.

En tanto, dentro de la fortaleza. Chrysalis y sus generales que asistieron a la critica situación en la Sala de Mapas, analizaban la evolución de la batalla y transmitían ordenes constantemente a medida que recibían mas noticias del frente.

—Mi Reina, debemos evacuar a los civiles mientras podamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde… —reporto el mas viejo de entre los generales—. La mayor parte de la ciudad ha caído en cascos de ellos, y…

—¡Un pueblo que no se rinde, es un pueblo invencible! ¡Tenemos que contraatacar llamando a todos los reservistas y a cualquier changeling que pueda levantar un arma! —Chrysalis noto la tensión en sus generales que se miraban entre ellos—. ¿Qué sucede?.

—Su Majestad, el Ejercito Changeling… esta sufriendo demasiadas bajas que ya esta al borde de la aniquilación. El enemigo nocturno a encerrado en un ataque de tenazas a varias unidades, y con lo único que contamos son unos cuantos batallones activos…

Unas explosiones hicieron retumbar la sala, entrando rápidamente una guardiana changeling que se atrevió a interrumpir la conferencia, dando una formal reverencia a su Reina que se ordenaba la corona en su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que esta pasando allá afuera?! —interrogo encolerizado uno de los generales.

—T-Tienen que ver esto con sus propios ojos… es algo que no había visto nunca en mi vida —contesto con su rostro pálida la joven changeling.

Los generales y Chrysalis se miraron entre si extrañados, siguiendo a la guardiana hacia uno de los balcones del castillo mas cercanos hacia ellos, donde la sangre se les congelo por completo al observar una escalofriante escena surrealista en el cielo. El Conde Mefistófeles había presentado al mundo y a los changelings una nueva arma aérea que revolucionaria por completo el arte de la guerra: el dirigible.

Trece Zeppelines de guerra; de una longitud total de 236,6 m de largo; un diámetro de 30,5 m; y un volumen de 105.000 m³. Sobrevolaban las ultimas posiciones defensivas de los changelings en la ciudad, arrojando esferas de cristal con un nuevo explosivo químico llamada nitroglicerina. La Reina Chrysalis, al ver con horror como su reino era bombardeada por los Zeppelín, miro decidida a sus generales que observaban atónitos esta nueva arma, que fuera del alcance de las catapultas ya se encontraban sobrevolando la fortaleza.

—Saquen a todos los civiles que puedan de la ciudad, y llévenlos hacia un lugar seguro por los túneles subterráneos —ordeno con autoridad Chrysalis, enfureciéndose al ver que ellos no reaccionaban—. ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que háganlo, o yo les haré el favor a ellos de matarlos a todos ustedes!.

Los generales reaccionaron ante la amenaza de su Reina, y ella tenia razón en que no les quedaba suficiente tiempo a medida que la invasión se acercaba a su fin. Desde los Zeppelines, la Staffel de pegasos de la Guardia Fantasma comenzaba a despegar desde sus pistas en formaciones de "V", cayendo como una fuerte llovizna sobre los desprevenidos changelings que fueron sorprendidos con este ataque por aire.

La Guardia Fantasma, que era considerada como la punta de lanza de Târgoviste, además de la guardia personal del Conde desde su creación poco antes de su ascenso al poder. Sus tres mil integrantes nocturnos: pegasos, unicornios y sementales terrestres. Muchos de ellos eran veteranos de la Resistencia Nocturna, así como jóvenes valientes que aprendieron a despreciar a la muerte y al peligro. Su propio Conde, al que debían proteger con su propia vida si era necesario, los llamaba sus "Comandos"; una palabra que Mefistófeles había aprendido en la lengua de las tribus cebras que visito, traducido como "unidades militares". Esto, por su fácil adaptación en cualquier escenario de guerra y en cualquier clima, gracias al duro entrenamiento que recibían sus integrantes desde potrillos.

Además de ser adecuados para misiones especiales como asaltos hacia objetivos vitales bien protegidos, sabotaje detrás de las líneas enemigas, atentados y secuestros, o audaces misiones. Para Mefistófeles, eran especialmente aptos como escuadrones de la muerte, siendo una de sus incursiones mas tristemente famosas la Masacre de Trottingham, que dejo heridas profundas a Equestria y donde quedo demostrado la falta de sentimentalismo y la frialdad de obedecer ordenes de sus integrantes.

Usando el _corvo_; un cuchillo de hoja de acero curva; que media unos 30cm de longitud, correspondiendo unos doce al mango y dieciocho a la hoja (mas unos 4cm que corresponde a su curvatura). Esta tradicional arma blanca, de un peso de 500g y el cual usaban especialmente para degollar a sus victimas (sea en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o en repases hacia sus enemigos heridos). Los pegasos nocturnos asaltaban cada muro, cada torre del castillo, neutralizando las nueve catapultas haciéndolas volar con dinamita, así como los depósitos de armas del enemigo.

En la ciudad a los alrededores de la asediada fortaleza. Los últimos fragmentos que quedaban del Ejercito Changeling en cuanto recibieron la orden personal de Chrysalis de evacuar a tantos civiles como pudieran. Sus alas carcomidas se movilizaron con mucha prisa, evacuando a las multitudes de changelings que salieron de sus escondites o refugios, guiándolos hacia los túneles subterráneos.

Finalmente, la Reina Chrysalis fue la ultima en evacuar del castillo junto con sus generales, pero algo no marchaba bien.

—¿Dónde esta mi hija, Arachne? —pregunto Chrysalis sumamente preocupada.

—P-Por favor, perdónenos, mi Reina… pero nuestra escolta no llego a tiempo. La mayor parte del castillo fue asediada por el enemigo.

Una estruendosa explosión alarmo enormemente a los generales y a los soldados que iban con ellos, tomando sorpresivamente a Chrysalis que no pensaba retirarse sin su hija.

—¡QUITENME SUS SUCIOS CASCOS DE ENCIMA, TENGO QUE IR A RESCATARLA! —gritaba desesperadamente Chrysalis, pero era arrastrada por sus súbditos que entre todos se la llevaban.

—Lo siento mucho, su majestad. Pero no podemos dejar que ellos la capturen también —se lamento uno de los generales, pero por lealtad debían protegerla quiera o no ella.

Pasada una hora y cuarenta minutos, el Reino Changelings que una vez invadió Canterlot finalmente se desmorono en los oscuros cascos de Mefistófeles, con la toma del castillo y la aniquilación total de las ultimas fuerzas de resistencia que aun quedaban en la ciudad. En un Zeppelín llamado _Norge_, que servia como Puesto de Mando de las fuerzas invasoras de Târgoviste. Un unicornio de la Sala de Radio, se atrevió a interrumpir a un terrestre nocturno que observaba el incendio de la ciudad conquistada, saludándole militarmente antes de hablar.

—Mi Coronel, acabamos de recibir un mensaje por radiotelegrama… del _Conte Mefistofele_—reporto el unicornio nocturno.

—Adelante, léalo —ordeno el terrestre sin quitar sus ojos celestes de la ciudad, con su característico bigote estilo _bushy _canoso; al igual que todo su crin, y vestido con una chaqueta cerúleo y una rara Képi negra con bordados de hilo de oro.

El unicornio se aclaro la garganta, comenzando a leer en voz alta el mensaje de Mefistófeles, mientras el Coronel escuchaba cada palabra con suma atención:

_Apreciado Camarada Coronel Goldemar: En vista de la rápida victoria conseguida en el Reino Changeling, no debo recordarle que todos los soldados changelings y todos los civiles que caigan bajo nuestros cascos, deberán ser ejecutados o repasados sin excepción alguna. Debemos destruir su ciudad y reducir el Reino Changeling a polvo y escombros. Máxima brutalidad contra ellos._

_Firmado: Mefistofele._

* * *

Volviendo al Palacio Real en Canterlot a las 03:49 horas. Las Mane Six ingresaron apresuradamente hacia la Sala de Trono, luego de recibir el emergente mensaje de la Princesa Celestia en el Imperio de Cristal. Pero antes de inclinarse ante las dos hermanas alicorn, vieron que un grupo de guardias reales mantenían vigilada a una conocida changeling; la misma que una vez aprisiono a Cadence e invadió Canterlot con su ejercito.

—Bienvenidas a to… —Celestia fue interrumpida por Rainbow Dash, que voló cayendo sobre Chrysalis mientras las demás la rodeaban; a excepción de Fluttershy.

—¡No se preocupen, Princesas! ¡nosotras nos encargaremos de ella! —exclamo Rainbow Dash mirando con desprecio a Chrysalis, aunque algo extraño había en ella que no se defendía.

—Adelante, acaben con mi vida si quieren… —murmuro la Reina Chrysalis con una voz quebrantada—. Merezco mas que la muerte por no haber protegido bien a mi reino, a mis changelings… y a mi hija, Arachne.

La Reina Chrysalis rompió en llantos, olvidando su orgullo que sorprendió a las Mane Six y a las Princesas que algunas intentaron consolarla. La Princesa Celestia les informo a todas que Chrysalis y su pueblo suplicaron refugio a Equestria, luego de que su reino había sido invadido hacia unas horas atrás, pero que, al no dar referencias sobre quien fue, Twilight Sparkle decidió preguntar.

—Princesa, ¿quién fue el que los ataco?.

—No sabemos si el estuvo allí, pero lo que sabemos es que fue un Conde que en este mismo instante sigue manteniendo cautiva a mi sobrina Cadence —Celestia decidió terminar con ese silencio que llevo años desde la Masacre de Trottingham, revelando por fin el nombre—. Su nombre es Mefistófeles.

Twilight se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre tan conocido para ella, recordando a ese unicornio que una vez la salvo a ella y a Cadence de una muerte segura, y que fue su mejor amigo hasta que desapareció de Canterlot.

—¿M-Mefisto? —murmuro Twilight con una leve presión en su corazón.

* * *

**Bueno, he aqui el septimo capitulo que me llevo tiempo, inspiracion y que a pesar de las dificultades que se me presentaron en escribirla, por fin ya esta listo xD. **

**Mil disculpas por prometer algo que no pude cumplir (dije que lo iba a tener listo el 14 de agosto ya que era mi cumpleaños, pero fue imposible tenerlo listo, y Roma no se hizo en un dia xD).**

**Ahora, para dejar algunas informaciones y curiosidades:**

**_Naginata_: Es una tradicional arma de asta japonesa, usada por los Samurais del Japón Feudal, asi como por los Ashigaru y los Sōhei. Su arte marcial es el _Naginatajutsu_, y al final de la epoca Edo, se asocio a la mujer samurai (que fueron conocidas como Onna bugeisha).**

**Una de las curiosidades es que Magnolia; la madre de Mefistofeles, fue inspirada en las Onna bugeisha del Japón, pero especialmente, en la joven guerrera Nakano Takeko, que lucho y murio en la guerra Boshin.**

**Ahora, algunos se preguntaran por la aparicion del Zeppelin y la nitroglicerina en este capitulo. Bueno, la explicacion a eso es que Târgoviște vive una era similar a la Revolucion Industrial Europea; asi como su cultura.  
**

**Dejen reviews, y hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Arrivederci!.**


End file.
